Well You're on a Holiday
by Dru Sharpeye
Summary: Now don't get too shocked, but yes I have updates a real chapter. Hope it's good enough for you all. Sorry for mispelling, but I think I got them all. Draco goes on vacation and needs a maid... Plot Thickens! Please RR, not blashing I'm not a prfessiona
1. Default Chapter

**Well, You're On Holiday**

            **By: Dru Sharpeye**

(Rated R just in case…. things may happen later on. Besides, I'm known to curse and there will be side notes with my opinions and such ^_^… And yes, the name did come from a Weezer song. ^_^)

            __

_Disclaimer: I don't own the peeps nor do I own Harry Potter period. (I would like to own Tom Felton though OW! OW! Hehe.)  The story line is mine however._

_P.S.  I want to thank JenJen for being my beta. You rock LOSER! Hehe_

 Ok, one more thing…. This is my first time writing a decent story, on which may continue on for more than one chapter. Now wait, don't be shocked… It was bound to happen really…I'm in Georgia…I'm bored…I like fanfics…get the picture? Ok I'm done. Here we go…

            Draco lounged on one of the couches in the Slytherin common area re-reading the owl he had gotten from is father a few hours ago:

_Dear Draco,_

            This is just to inform you that this summer your mother and I will be off and about doing things that need to be done.

_(More Deatheater crap_ Draco thought.)

            _Needless to say, we are shipping you off to our condo in the Keys.  We have left you enough money to last you the summer. You will also have enough to hire a maid if need be.  Your mother insists that you not overexert yourself.  I will send another owl with the keys to the condo once you respond. Do try to refrain from sullying the Malfoy name any further._

_Signed,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco smirked to himself thinking about this little vacation.  Really though he was thinking about the hiring of the maid his father had mentioned.

_Hmmm, a blonde? Nah, still needs to be able to cook… Burnett? Nah, no fun, probably will only do her actually job. Nothing fun for me on the side. _

He snickered at the perverse thoughts that entered his head.

_I suppose a read head may be nice…_

Draco stood purposefully from his chair and returned to his room to decide on how to go about the maid job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was on her way to breakfast, running full speed, when she was stopped suddenly by a huge crowd of people. They were all standing around a posting of some sorts on the bulletin board. 

_What's this all about?_

She looked about and spotted Colin.  She pushed her way through the crowd fighting to make her way over to him.

"Colin what's this all about?"

"Gin, Malfoy's hiring a maid for the summer to take care of things at the condo he's staying at."

"Are you bloody serious boy?"

Colin nodded and pointed to the sign, "Look for yourself."

Ginny looked up at the poster and right there, in big bold letters it said.

**GETAWAY VACATION**

**Need a few coins?**

**Want to get a tan?**

**Then sign up for your chance, not only to serve a Malfoy,**

_(At this Ginny would have sweat dropped if it was an anime. ^_^)_

**but one lucky lady (yes only ladies are eligible) will get to **

**spend a whole summer with him.**

Underneath the poster was a sign-up sheet with different interview times next to each blank line.

Ginny stared at it, biting on her lip in deep thought.  

Colin slid in next to her, "Gin, girl you were just complaining the other day how you really wanted to make some extra cash this summer."

Gin turned to him and gave him the nastiest death glare one has ever seen, "Colin, have you gone daft?!  Work for that git?  Not to mention my mom would never let me, and Ron would swim over and kill the ferret with his bare hands…"

Colin just smirked and signed Ginny's name on the list, "5:00 tomorrow. And you need the money Gin.  You know your mom will get over it. Ron will be too busy with Hermione to care, and who knows," he shrugged, "maybe it won't be so bad."  He smiled reassuringly.

Ginny just looked at him and sighed, "Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

Colin laughed, "I'm very persuasive is all.  That and I didn't really give you a choice."  He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running off for what was left of breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry that the first Chapter was short, but I wanna make sure people like is before it gets longer.**

**Once again please R/R it would mean ODDLES to me!! ^_^**


	2. Decisions Decisions

**Well You're on a Holiday**

**            By: Dru Sharpeye                  **

_First off I just wanna say thanks to MidnightRose, Ginny, and BabyKat02 for the review. You were my first, it was beautiful. Hehe, humor people, come on, laugh a little you'll live longer._

_Secondly, Once again thank you JenJen for being my beta. ^_^ I lovey (don't correct that "y" it's suppose to be there.  Hehe Beta humor! ^_^) you._

_Now without further interruption (maybe), here's chapter 2!_

**Chapter 2: Decisions Decisions**

            Here she was, one Virginia Wesley, sitting on a rather comfy chair waiting for her moment of death to come. 

            Somehow Colin always coned her into stuff like this, but forcing her to try out for Malfoy's maid was over doing it abit to say the least.

_I swear next time I see that boy I'm gonna take that bloody camera of his and shove it where the sun don't shine!_

            Of course she would never really do this to her best friend in the world, but the angry thoughts were helping to mellow her out a little.  Trying to get her mind off of things she scanned the room she was in seeing the other girls applying for the job.  To her surprise she actually saw other Gryffindors there as well.

_Oh Merlin! That's Lav and Dru (hehe had to stick her in somewhere.)_

After seeing them her mood turned sour.

_I definitely don't have a chance of getting the job now… Those two are totally better looking then me… I mean I know Malfoy wanted a maid, but please, he's a teenage boy with teenage needs.  Not to mention a really nice house to himself.  Stop that train of thought right there Ginny girl… This is the ferret we're talking about, not some prince charming. So stop before the dirty thoughts continue!!!_

            After yelling at herself a bit more, she heard someone call her name.

"Virginia Wesely!"

She turned to see pugged-nose Pansy Parkinson standing in front of a large wooden door, an sly smirk on her face, "Hey street rat, it's your turn." She laughed meanly, "You have no chance sweetie, why bother."

            Malfoy or not, Ginny wasn't going to take this shit from Pansy.  She got up quite quickly and stood face to face with Pansy, "Excuse me slut, your fat ass is blocking the way."  With that said Ginny pushed her aside, walked through the door, and quickly slammed it.  "Stupid bitch, thinks she owns the bloody world and…." 

            All of a sudden she heard someone begin to clap.

"Bravo Weselette, I must say you have some fire to you, and here I thought it was only in your hair."  He smirked.

"Malfoy…" She almost forgot that the whole reason she was here was for an interview, and he just saw and heard her yell at one of his best friends. "….." Nothing would come out.  Slowly, but surely a faint color or red started to appear on her face.

_This is terrible, I've made a total ass of myself, I think I'm just gonna go and pretend this never happened.  Damn you Colin._

            Ginny quickly turned back to the door and put her hand on the knob.

"Wesley, where are you going? You haven't even tried out yet.  I mean, yes we all know your family is slow, poor, and has way too many kids under one roof, but that's no reason for you to not try out.  I mean you do have a nice ass."  At this Draco smirked, oh Merlin how he loved egging on the Wesley's.  

            At this, Ginny turned to him, death glare in place, and proceeded to rant, "Malfoy, it's been 7 f*cking years since you and my brother have entered this school.  It's also been 7 f*cking years since you started with the 'too poor' bit.  Can't you think of something new, or has the inbreeding gotten to your head finally?  I mean really, if I got a knuck for every time you used the insult I'd be bloody richer then you.  Your nothing better then a wobble…." 

"You're hired!"

            Ginny was just getting to the best part of her rant when she was rudely interrupted and…. Wait, did he just say she was hired?  Her head turned to look at him, her eyes wide and mouth open, "Wha?"

"I said you're _hired_ young Weselette…"  At this he smirked. (one of the gosh darn sexy smirks that we all drool over…oh you know you do, get over it. ^_^)

            He got up from his seat and walked over to her, "You will do well," He begins circling her, "you seem strong enough."  He stopped in front of her once more, "Not to mention picking on a Wesley all summer is an absolute bonus."

            Ginny stared him in the eye, "Malfoy… I swear, if you keep up these childish antics you will be dead before the summer is over, you got me Inbred?"

            He snickered at this and then turned away, "You start the day after graduation," he waves his hand, "we're done now, begone, just seeing you makes me feel dirty."

            Ginny stormed out of the room with one though on her mind.

_Colin is so TOTALLY DEAD!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ginny arrived back at the Gryffindor Tower, almost giving the Fat Lady whiplash.  She scanned the room and found her target…Colin Creevey… 

"You are dead!!!!!"  She jumped at the now frightened boy and tackled him to the ground.

"How could you make me do something like that?  It was bloody embarrassing, not to mention I had to put up with that snot nosed bitch Pansy!  I swear Colin if you weren't my best friend I'd kill yah…"

            With that said she got up, feeling calmer.

"So…so you didn't get the job then?"

"Of course I did!  There was no better choice then me really." She smirked to herself.  Just then Lav and Dru walked in with there head hung low in defeat… (Poor Dru L )

"Then for crying out loud Gin why are you going crazy on me?  You got a job, it pays well, if not better than that, AND you get to go to some really neat tropical island."

Just then, Ron walked in, Hermoine in tow, "Who's going where?"

            Ginny turned to her brother putting on her best innocent smile ever.  (Anyone ever notice how innocent smiles make you look guiltier?)  "No ones going anywhere Ron, right Colin?"  She gave her friend a 'F*ck this up and I'll kill you' look.

            Colin just nodded politely, mentioned something about potions homework, and ran to his room…Wuss…

            Gin looked back at her brother, hope against hope he wouldn't push it any farther.  Yah, well luck was never very kind to Ginny, so why start now.

"Ginny what are you hiding?"

"N..n..nothing Ron I swear to all that's good."

At this point, all Gryffindors in the common room were interested in what was going on between the two Wesley siblings.  This included Lav and Dru.

"Oh Ron, didn't you hear?  Ginny got that new maid job that Malfoy was offering for the summer."  Dru started.

"He chose her above everyone else," she paused to pout, "even me and abunch of other girls.  I don't know what she's go up her sleeve, but whatever it is, it's something bloody awesome."

            At this point Ron's face was turning red with rage, "YOU'RE WHAT?!"  (Tin roof…rusted ::starts dancing and singing 'Love Shack'::  Please tell me someone gets that joke?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok that's all for now.  I tried to make it a little longer then the last one, but where I cut it works out better in my head.  Also, thanks again to those of you who reviewed.  I super hardcore appreciate it.  I think after one more chapter, Draco and Ginny will finally be on vacation, so that's where the fun will really begin. Bawahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Have a great day everyone.  Also don't forget please R/R**


	3. Hell hath no fury like a brother's rageO...

**Well You're on a Holiday**

**By: Dru Sharpeye**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW!!! AISHITERU!!!**

**I will admit to you all that if this fic seems to be moving slowly, well it is.  See when I get ideas I always think of good parts and good endings, everything else just kinda get put in as I go along.  I do promise that once Draco and Ginny get to the Keys things will pick up.  I've already got a few totally awesome ideas.**

**Once again thanks to all who reviewed, and on with the show! ::tap dances away::**

**Chapter 3: Hell hath no fury like a brother's rage… Or a mother's Howler!**

 Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco sat in front of the fire thinking over things. 

(_Ha! You all probably thought I was going to start with the fight, right?  I'm so evil, mawahahaha!!_)

"Draco, I have to know, why the Wesley girl?"  Pansy asked, taking a seat next to Draco. "I mean, she's a Wesley.  I'll admit she's kinda pretty, but there were others more qualified in that category."

            Draco turned to her and smirked, "Like I said before to her, getting to pick on a Wesley all summer is an absolute bonus."

"Draco sweety, I know you better then that, but fine," Makes a fake pouty face, "if you don't want to tell good old Pansy that's fine."  The pout turns into an evil grin, "I'll find out sooner or later."  With that said she walked up the stairs to her room.

Draco went back to staring at the fire.

_So what if there's more to my reason for picking the Wesley girl… That's no one's business but mine.  Besides, the summer would be quite boring without a little spit fire around._

He smirked and laughed a little.

_Bet she's an animal in bed…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(_Now for the awaited fight scene, hope it's to everyone's liking.  If not let me know and I'll see what I can do. ^_^)_

 "YOU'RE WHAT?!"  Ron Wesley yelled at his one, and only, younger sister Virginia Wesley.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Calm down Ron, it's not that big a deal. It's just a summer job, you know like the ones I've had over the last few summers."  She knew that wasn't going to work, once Ron was mad it would be a bitch of a time till he calmed down.

"This is not like your other jobs Gin.  Your other jobs were either working with the twins in the joke shop, or filing papers for Percy at the Ministry!!  You're working for a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!  What the hell was going through your head?!"

"For your information brother dearest, the wages he is offering is double of what I got paid from either of my other jobs!  Not to mention it's really all Colin's fault, the git signed me up for it!!"

            Ron was really mad now. _Where is that Creevey kid, I'll kill him!!_  He stomped up the stairs to where the 6th year boy dorms were, "I'll kill 'em!!"

"Ron stop it!  Beating on Colin isn't going to stop me from taking the job!  I'm bloody 16 now Ron, I can handle things on my own.  Hell, I've lived with six boys all my life, I think I can handle one Malfoy!  If you haven't noticed you stupid welck (_made up my own bad word) I'm a young adult now!  And you don't get brownie points for only caring when Malfoy is involved!  Hell, it's not like I'm sleeping with the ferret boy! (__Hmmm, foreshadowing?... Mayhaps…)"_

            Ron turned and looked at her, "Don't even say something like that!! "  He shakes his head getting the nasty mental pictures out of his head.  "Well what's mum have to say about this? Hmm?"

            Ginny looked awhile, "She hasn't responded yet… I owled her earlier today…"

"She's gonna say no you know!  As she should!"  He sighs again, "I mean really Ginny, what were you thinking, for all you know it's a trap and he's gonna use you for some Deatheater initiation sacrifice."

"Ronald Wesley don't be daft!  Just cause his dad's a Deatheater doesn't make him one…"  

_This is a losing battle I know it…_

Ginny looks to Hermione with pleading eyes, "…Mione?"

            Hermione decided that this is where the conversation should end for the time being and said, "Ron why don't you wait till your mum owls Ginny back.  If your mum says no you can yell at Ginny all you want," At this Ginny rolled her eyes, "That's a brilliant idea…not…"  Hermione glared at her for a moment and then continued, "But if your mum lets her go, you keep your trap shut and wish her luck."  She stops for a moment, but then remembers one more important thing, "Oh, and no killing ferret boy either way, yah hear me?"  She gave Ron a stern look.

Ron looked down at his feet, "Yes Mione."  

Ginny giggled.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Then next day at breakfast, Ginny settled in between Colin and Ron.  Colin was there for support, knowing the owl from her mum would come sometime around now.  Ron was there waiting for their mum's reply of 'no' and then he would unleash all his fury on Ginny. 

            Ginny was miserable, she knew her mum was going to say no.  On top of that her brother was going to ream her a new asshole.  Lastly, the icing on the cake, Malfoy was staring at her from across the hall and it was unnerving her to the point of wanting to cry.

_Why does he have to look at me like that?_

Ginny gave Draco her worst death glare ever, but to no avail.  The boy just smirked even more and almost laughed abit.

Ginny pouted. _Jackass_

Just then owls of ever shape and size started to swoop in.  This included the Wesley's owl who ever so _gracefully_ crashed into Harry's glass of pumpkin juice, Hermione's plate of food, and then finally landing in Neville's lap.

"Ummm…I think it's for you Ginny…" Neville lifted up the bird and noticed a bright red envelope attached to its leg, "Oh geez Ginny, you got a Howler…"

            Ginny looked at the owl in horror.  She knew her mum wouldn't be pleased with the idea, but did she really need to send a Howler?

            Ron smirked and took the Howler off the owl's leg and held it out to Ginny, "Should I do the honors or do you want it all for yourself?"

            Ginny grabbed the Howler from Ron and stuck her tongue out at him, "Bastard…"  She stared at the Howler for a moment then, while closing her eyes tightly, she opened the Howler….

(_I'm ending it here for now… Just kidding, I mentioned the Howler in the title so it's in the chapter, hopefully it'll sound enough like Mrs. Wesley ^_^_)

**Virginia Wesley what are you thinking?!**

**Working for a disgusting family like the Malfoy's!**

**I don't care how much they are paying you,**

**This choice of job greatly upsets your father and I are!**

**I'm sure Ron has told you how ridiculous this job is!**

(Her voice turns more disappointed now)

But really sweety, from your letter it sounds like you really want the job…

Ginny blushed.  _Mum you could have said that a better way you know…_

And we know you are a big girl now…

Giggles could be heard all around the Great Hall.

So against our better judgment we will let you go…

All of a sudden the Howler flew over and almost hit Draco in the face.

**And you young Malfoy!**

**If you lay one evil, nasty, hand on my little **Virginia********

**You will pay!**

**DO YOU HEAR ME!!**

Draco actually nodded in response to the Howler.

The Howler flies back over to where Ginny and Ron are.

**And you Ronald!**

**Be nice to your sister!**

**I better not hear anymore bad things about your temper!**

**GOT THAT!**

(Her voice turns happy)

Well then, you all have a nice day then,

And I look forward to seeing you all at Graduation.

And with that the Howler ripped itself up.

            Ginny stared at Colin, utter amazement on her face, "She said I can go… I think…"

"See Gin, I told yah that things would be alright."  He looked over at Ron, the boy was about to burst a blood vessel, "well, mostly alright."

            Ginny turned to look at her brother, and all of a sudden a feeling of utter happiness over took her, "She told you Ronald Wesley! HA!"

 She stood up on the bench and pointed down at her brother, "You thought yourself all high and mighty, like you had the last word, well I say 'HA' to you.  I've won this one dear brother!  Take that!"  She laughed evilly, that is, till Colin tugged on Ginny's robe, "Ummm, Ginny, people are starting to stare…"

            Ginny looked about her as almost all of the Hogwarts students were staring at her.  She eyes landed on one Slytherin blonde boom shell who was staring at her with great amusement on his face.

She stared back at him and smirked, and gave him a little wink.

_So now it begins._

"You're on Malfoy!" With that she makes a face at him before quickly leaving the hall and heading for her first class.

_Life is good…Wait_ Ginny stopped in her tracks, "I'm still going to work for a Malfoy…."  Her demeanor turned sour once more…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**That's it for chapter 3, hope it was enjoyable for you all.  I should update again soon hopefully, but with a summer job and all, who knows.  Also I want to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Ginny, ****Midnight**** Rose, Midnight Mistress (dude, I think the Rose lady is trying to take your name idea, hehe j/k j/k j/k j/k ), Princess, blueswirl-02,  and anyone else who reviewed, but it didn't show up at the time of this posting.  ::Huggles them all::**

**I would also like to thank the people who read this and don't post a comment. Even though is mean you don't love me ::sniffles:: I'm still happy you read it. ^_^**

**Later All**

**Peace & Love**


	4. Confrontation

**Well You're on a Holiday**

**            By: Dru Sharpeye**

**            First, I'd like to say I'm sorry that I took so long.  I couldn't get any good ideas and I don't like writing stuff that's half assed.  Also many thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks ALOT ALOT to those of you who continue to review and cheer me one.  **

**            Second, I'm glad you all liked the Howler.  The fight I put between Ron and Ginny didn't seem angry enough so the Howler was a bit of an epiphany. ^_^**

**            Thirdly, I'm sorry I was spelling Weasley wrong, hehe, sorry again.**

**Lastly, I'm skipping right to graduation and this chap. Might be short, gomen nasi minna!!  I want to put graduation day all by itself.**

**That's it for now, on with the show! ^_^ WEEEEEEE!!**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation (Weasley Parents vs. Draco Malfoy)**

            "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  This was the first thing Ginny heard as she slowly, and unwittingly, opened her eyes.  "Make it stop please!!"  She swat at the evil alarm clock and went back to sleep.  

            Ginny was never much of a morning person to begin with, but today especially she didn't want to get up.

"Ginny get up!  You're gonna miss Ron's and everyone's graduation," Screamed Colin in her ear.

            Ginny made a grunt kind of nose and covered her face, "I just want this day to pass by without me, go away Colin…"  She whined.

"But Ginny your mum said that if you didn't come down right this minute she'd come up here and wake you and dress you herself and….."

            Before another word was spoken Ginny was up and heading to the showers, "Tell mum I'll be right down!"

            Not fifteen minutes later, Ginny was in the common room with her family, minus Ron who went ahead to get ready for the ceremony.  "Virginia, sweetie, what took you so long?"

            Ginny sighed, "My upcoming doom…"

Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a hug, "don't worry sweetie, mum will take care of everything." For the first time in her life, Ginny saw her mother with an evil grin on her face.

"Well then off we go," Ginny's mum exited the common room.  

Mr. Weasley stood beside his daughter, "You mum can be a scary lady sometimes, learn well."  He smiled and exited, slowly followed by Ginny, "creepy…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The Graduation Ceremony was being held on the pitch this year because of the absolutely pleasant weather they were having.

            Ginny sat in the Gryffindor stands with her parents looking down for her brother, Harry, and Hermione.  Ginny smiled, having spotted her brother.

_The trademark Weasley hair came in hand for once. Hehe!_

            Ron was holding onto Hermione's hand and hugging her.  

_Mione's__ having a hard time with this graduation thing, she said she was going to miss everyone, she's going right to work for the Ministry the day after tomorrow. _

Ginny sighed.

_I feel sorry for Ron most, he finally told Mione how he felt, and she accepted him… Now she's leaving.  I hope everything will work out._

Then her gaze fell on Harry.  She smiled and laughed to herself.

_The Boy Who Lived… I liked you for a long time Harry Potter, but like you, I've grown up.  I now see you as a big brother… Like I need another one._

She laughed.

"Sweetie, what's so funny?" Her mother asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing mum, just thinking."  She smiled, her mother nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch.  Dumbledore made a wonderful speech; especially since it all made sense.  This was a big shocker to all.  After him, Hermione made her speech, being the valedictorian and all (go figure…:: rolls eyes:: ).  She too gave a beautiful speech, and paid her respect to all those who were lost over the past years, she cried a bit at the end.  Ron went up to get her and led her back to her seat.

            The last speech was give by the salutatorian, and what surprised Ginny the most about this was the fact that this year the salutatorian was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

            Ginny jumped from her seat and leaned over the railing to peer closer, "No way, that git is salutatorian?  That's unbelievable!"   

            A very red, and embarrassed, Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter back to her seat, "Virginia, sit down and hush up.  You may not like the Malfoy boy, but he is a smart boy.  These honors are not awarded for character, they are given out for brains."

Mrs. Weasley looked down at Draco, "He's a smart cookie, sweetie, so watch yourself he knows how to toy with people."  She looked back to Ginny, a serious expression on her face, "Be careful around him sweetie, never forget, he's a Malfoy."  With that said she looked back at the crowd, "Oh look they started handing out diplomas already."

            Ginny just stared at her mother for a few moments.  If Draco was that dangerous then why was she letting her go?  Ginny decided she'd figure it all out later, and she turned her attention back to the ceremony.

            Hermione accepted her diploma first out of the trio.  Once again she cried, but this time it was because she was happy.  Next was Harry, everyone stood and clapped for him, the poor boy turned beat red and practically ran off the stage from sheer embarrassment.

_Seven years of the praise and he still gets nervous._  She shook her head and giggled.

            Last was Ron, Ginny smiled big.  Her last brother was leaving her, up until this moment the thought always seemed so great, but now that it was finally happening, she wanted him back.  She wanted them all back.

            She looked are her mother, sobbing on her father's shoulder going on about how all her boys have left her and how one day Ginny would be leaving.  Ginny tried to stay strong for her mother in that moment, but seeing her mom cry made her starting crying.

"Mum… I don't want Ron to leave…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the ceremony was completed, Ginny made a mad dash down the steps and practically ran her brother over, and giving him a big hug, "Ron I'm sorry for always yelling at you, I love you, don't leave!"  She looked up at him, her eyes all watery.

            Ron smiled down at his sister, "Come now Ginny, you're a big girl now, no tears.  It's not like I'm never gonna see you again, right?"  He gave his sis one last big hug, "Now then time for some fun wouldn't you agree?  What better way to lighten the mood then with a party?"  He looked at Ginny and all his friends.

"One good way would be for you and the rest of your family to go and jump off a cliff Weasley."

Ron turned to the owner of the voice, "Damn it Malfoy, can't you just shut your mouth for one bloody second I mean really?  You made school life miserable at times, not to mention you make my little sister's life miserable.  Can't yah lay off a bit?"

"Ronald Weasley, you watch your mouth!"  Mrs. Weasley walked into view Mr. Weasley right behind her.  She stopped in between Ron and Draco, looking at Draco, "Young Malfoy where are your parents, I need to speak to them."

Ginny was looking at Draco, for a moment she though she saw a twinge of hurt in his eyes.

_Nah, can't be, I mean, it's Malfoy, he can't be hurt._

Draco looked away and cleared his throat, "They aren't here Mrs. Weasley.  Father had to leave sooner then expected…"

Mrs. Weasley seemed to relax a bit and went into motherly mode, "Father, take the others inside please, I need to speak to Young Malfoy in private."

Mr. Weasley gathered everyone together and took them in, Ginny staring at Draco till she couldn't see him anymore.

_What's going on?  Why'd she stop yelling at him?  Maybe that was hurt I saw in his eyes…_  She shook her head.  _No, she just didn't want to yell at him in front of us all._  With that thought in mind Ginny turned away and headed inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean your parents aren't here, what kind of mother and father wouldn't come to their only son's graduation?"  She was giving Draco a look that was unnerving him.  It was a look of…Kindness and concern.

"Parents who have their priorities straight, that's the kind of parents I have.  This is all, but pomp and circumstance, where Father went is far more important.  Besides I don't need them."

Draco, in all honesty, was mad that his parents didn't come.  They were never loving parents by all means, but he was salutatorian, that should have counted for something.

_Guess that wasn't enough for Father._  

His face now showed anger, not at his father, but at himself.

_I should have done better damn it!_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder.  She smiled at him.

_Great, now she pities me._

"Mrs. Weasley, please, I don't need your pity, I'm quite fine with everything." He shrugged her handoff his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

_Poor boy… He's got himself convinced; now I see why he picked Ginny.  He's trying to find something._

She smiled and nod at him, "Alright deary."

Draco looked at her and smirked, "By the way when can Ginny be ready to go, I want to leave a soon as possible." 

_Take that, now lets see you pity me.  I'm a mean, selfish, git remember?  Don't pity me._

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "We are having a party for Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  After that she will be ready to go, her stuff is all packed and ready to go.  If you want, you could come."  She eyed Draco for a reaction.

He looked unnerved, he wasn't expecting that answer, "Umm..mm..No! Mrs. Weasley…."  He held his hand out holding a key, "it's a portkey to the house.  Whenever she's ready just tell her to use it, alright?"  He looked away, very annoyed.  Not only because this Weasley had the nerve to invite him to a sad Weasley party, but also because he almost wanted to go.

_You just want to annoy the Weasley's that's all, yah, that's all._

Mrs. Weasley smiled and took the portkey, "Alright Young Malfoy, I'll let her know."" With that she left to join the rest of her family, leaving Draco standing on the pitch, alone.

_I've opened a whole 'nother can of worms, haven't I?  Like I said before, this summer will be most… Interesting._

He turned and walked the opposite way off the pitch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well that's it for chapter 4.  Now that graduation is out of that way, all I need to do is get them to the Keys and wha-la! The plot will finally really begin**! ^_^ **Stick with me alittle bit longer people, okay?  I promise I got some good ideas… Atleast I think they are good…he…he… Ok…**

**Once again thank you all for review ^_^ It's because of people like you that make me wanna write… Even though I'm hardcore slow at it HEHE!  Keep it up and I'll keep my end.**

**One more thing I swear, to that Pansed person.  Thanks for pointing out the Weasley misspelling thing. As for my portraying characters as OOC, please inform me of where they give an in depth description of Ginny Weasley.  I some how missed it every time I read the books, which I did about 3 or 4 times (well when I wasn't trying to figure out the Wheel of Time series.  Also a good book series, Robert Jordan, a must read ^_^.)  As for Draco, all they really tell you in the books is that he is an ass and a bully.  How can a character be portrayed OOC when there's really no backgrounds given.  Hell, I could make Draco a homosexual Dragqueen (If you are one, I have nothing against you, unless you look better then me, hehe j/k), and as long as he's still an asshole and hates Harry Potter, he's still in character. **

**            So Pansed, instead of being jealous and shitting on my story, go write one and see how you do! __**


	5. Port keys & Airplanes

**Hey everyone long time no see, hehe.  I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I worked almost everyday for the past few weeks and on top of that I had major writer's block.  Anyway here's chapter 5, I honestly think it's a good read, but the other parts were a little better.  Trust me though it will get better, oh hell yah it will!  I'm done now, byebye!!**

**Chapter 5: Port keys & Airplanes**

_The party was lovely._

Ginny thought as she climbed the stairs to her room.  The whole night they just sat around and eat, laughed, and talked.  There was no fighting, no bad tempers, and no red faces.

_Except when Mione kissed Ron on the cheek, hehe, boy was he ever red._

And most of all, there was no feelings of sadness.

Ron promised to write Ginny all the time to make sure Malfoy was treating her well and to keep her up to date on the events happening between Hermione and himself.  Ginny giggled and Ron laughed.

Hermione, also, said that she'd write and send her books.  She also said that her parents owned a place in the Keys so maybe they could meet up for a day or two if Malfoy wasn't being a slave driver.  Ginny laughed once more.

Finally Harry said that if Malfoy laid one hand on her to let him know immediately and he'd use an Unforgivable on him.  Ginny smiled at this.  She knew he was joking about the Unforgivable part, but it was nice to know she had so many people looking out for her.  She promised herself to hold on to this feeling of love for as long as possible, because she knew for the rest of the summer she wouldn't be getting it.

_Why does Malfoy have to be such a git?_

She plopped down on her bed.

_I mean if he was a half way decent person, I might have been able to be friends with him._

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the small box with a key inside that her mother gave her earlier, the port key that would take her to Malfoy.  She sighed.

_If I'm going to survive this summer, I'm gonna have to adjust._

She turned the box in her hands and smirked.

_Or I could make him adjust to me._

She giggled to herself, and many ideas drifted into her brain as she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Malfoy Manor**

Draco couldn't sleep a wink and decided to just walk about the grounds.  Draco, for once, was having doubts.

_Maybe with Weasley coming with me is a bad idea.  I mean yes, it will be fun to tease a Weasley, but…_

He sat down under one of the willow trees surrounding a small lake.

_What will she say when she sees the condo is around muggles…I will be a laughing stock._

He hung his head.

_A Weasley can not make fun of a Malfoy… I won't have it!!  _

He furrowed his brow.

_That is it; if she puts one tongue out of line then I'm feeding her to a shark._

He smirked to himself and got up, now being able to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **Next Morning (Burrow)**

Ginny was woken up from her lovely dream when her mother cooed her name, "Ginny dear wake up, its 10:00a.m., you told me you wanted to get to Young Malfoy's before lunchtime."

Ginny made a sort of growl sound after hearing the word 'Malfoy'. "Mum I quit, now let me sleep."  She whined a little, "he's a meanie mum; it'll be like slave labor.  He'll probably make me build him a pyramid.  And there'll be whips and chains and…"

Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a funny look, "Ginny dear?  Are you alright?"

She blushed to herself a little, but nod, "She mum I'm fine." She smiled on the outside, on the inside she was berating herself.

_Stupid dream…That stuff's too kinky and scary for me anyway._

Ginny shook her head a few times and then looked at her mother, "I'll be down in a few moments mum, I'm got going to wash and get dressed."  She smiled once more.

Thirty minutes later she came down, and took her seat at the table, toast and eggs placed in front of her.

Mrs. Weasley sat across from her daughter, "Now sweetie listen to me.  I know you are probably having big ol' doubts right about now, but if I didn't think you could handle it I wouldn't have let you go."  She mother smiled and took Ginny's plate away having finished breakfast, "now go up and get your things, you should get there early."  

With that said Ginny ran to room to gather up her things.  She pulled out her wand, mutter a few words, and suddenly her trunks and bags shrank small enough to fit in her pocket.  Lastly she opened her desk drawer and pulled out the box containing the port key, "…well, here goes nothing…"

She came back down, "mum I'm off, give everyone my regards, and I'll Owl you all ASAP." Mrs. Weasley ran up to her youngest, and only, daughter and gave her the biggest hug ever, "You be good sweetie, don't let Young Malfoy get under your skin, and if he tries anything, show him the reason why no one messes with a Weasley."

            Once more Ginny saw that scary look and she was just glad it wasn't aimed towards her, "S…sure mum…Love yah."  With that said she took the port key out of the box, and after a moment of hesitation, touched it and was off.

**(Originally I was gonna end the chapter here, but since it took a long time for me to write this I'll be nice and keep going for a bit more. ^_^)**

The port key practically threw Ginny into the front door of the Malfoy Manner with a "BANG!".  

She rubbed her head after it connected with the door.

_OWWIE!! Bloody port keys, hate them…_

She looked up at the door.  She notice two door knockers, both in the shape of a dragon's head, its fork tongue forming a circle to be used to knock.

_Guess I better knock then._

Once more she hesitated.

_Ginny don't be a baby, it's only ferret boy._

With that though she smiled and grabbed the dragon knocker to knock.

"Don't touch me you filthy animal!"  The knocker hissed at her.

"Pardon me?" Said with a bit of attitude behind it.

"You heard me you swine, we don't give out donations now begone!" The knocker seemed to smirk at her.

"Listen you useless piece of metal!  I am currently being employed be your prat of a master Draco Malfoy, so as much as you and I will both hate it, I have to go in to let him know I'm here!"

            Unbeknownst to Ginny, sometime during her rant, Draco opened the door and was standing in the doorway watching her in amusement. 

"Now tell me how you really feel Weasley."

She looked up at him.

_Wow, he's tall, a little shorter then Ron, but still tall._

She was brought out of her reveries, when she saw the familiar pompous Malfoy smirk, "Don't get me started Malfoy, it'll take me years to tell you how I feel."

"Weasley, I never knew you wanted me that much."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and then looked back at him, "Oh yes Malfoy, I dreamed of this moment all my life, to be at you beckoned call, it's a bloody dream come true."  She then made a face.

"Well I knew that, most women wish to be in your spot right now."

"They can have it back." She scrunched up her nose.

He smirked even more, "No, you will be much more fun to play with." He looked her up and done, trying to unnerve her.

Ginny went quiet for a moment, and then gathered her nerves, and tried to fight the blush, "…Get over yourself Malfoy…So when do we leave, I feel tainted already just standing here."

He laughed, "Oh sweet little Weasley, you have no idea what taint is…" For a moment she thought she saw a pained look in his eyes once more, but it was gone without a trace.

His demeanor seemed to turn a little less scrutinizing as he said, "Anyway, we will leave once I've showered, unlike you Weasley, I am not a morning person so I have just woken up."

She looked up at him and finally realized that Draco was in his night clothes, or should we say, lack there of.  It would seem that the Young Malfoy had lost his shirt somewhere and was only wearing a pair of forest green mesh shorts.

_Oh my…_

Ginny had to admit, as much of a git as Draco was; he did indeed have a nice body.

"Weasley," He started, breaking her out of her trance, "the Drawing Room is that way if you want to wait there," Then he gave her one of her sexy smirks, "or you could come shower with me, I'm sure one could never be clean enough," his smirk then turned evil, "especially for a Weasley."

Ginny flushed with anger.

_Fuck what I just thought I take it all fucking back…Stupid prick.  I'll get him for that._

"Now _Draco_, as lovely as an offer as that is, I'm afraid I will have to decline.  I am not thrilled by mere garden snakes," It was her turn to smirk, "being a Weasley and all, I eat those puny things for breakfast."  With that last bit said she smiled innocently and walked off to wait in the Drawing Room.

Draco just stared at the retreating form of Ginny, as he stood there for a moment totally thrown for a loop.

_No bloody way… A Weasley leaving me speechless…_

He glared at her.

_Never again Weasley trash, I'll show you._

With that thought he went to shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Draco appeared in the Drawing Room fully dressed and ready to go, "Weasley, we're going now."

Ginny got up and frowned.

_He seems colder then normal all of a sudden, not even a crack at me, just all business._

Draco began to exit the house, Ginny close in tow.

Once outside the house Draco stopped, Ginny bumping into him, not paying attention.

Draco turned to her and growled, "Listen up you, where we are going there will be lots of muggles about so take you dirty robes off!"

Ginny shrank back a little and followed his orders taking her robes off.  Underneath she was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a lime green spaghetti strap tank top, on her feet she had a pair of look-a-like Birkenstocks (am I allowed to use product names? ::shrugs:: whatever ^_^), "Better now asshole?"  She was tired of the third degree he was giving her and so she let off a little steam.

He just ignored her tone and went on, "The condo is also in a very muggle area, and therefore we can't use a port key or apprate, so we're going to fly."

Ginny raised a brow, "But Draco, won't it be kind of weird for the muggles to see us flying on brooms as well?" (No I'm not trying to make her look dumb, but honestly, how is Ginny supposed to know about planes?)

Draco rolled his eyes, "Not broom flying you idiot," He had to hold back a small laugh at her naiveté, "There are flying machines that muggles use called airplanes. We're taking one of those."

Ginny scratched her head, trying to puzzle out this concept that was 'airplane'.

Draco rolled his eyes.

_If she wasn't a Weasley this could be considered quite cute._

He washed the thought from his mind and grabbed her around the waist, "Lets go already."  He pulled another port key, in the shape of car keys, out of his pocket and as soon as he touched them they were off.

Once against Ginny was thrown for a loop, the only difference this time was that she was clutching to something and that something was holding her around the waist.  She looked up and saw the dark gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, "It takes a little getting used to when it comes to port keys." He smirked.

Ginny blushed a little and then realized her position and moved away as if burned, "so…where are we?"  Trying hard to forget what happened.

_He's warm…STOP THAT!! It's ikky ikky Draco Malfoy!_

He watched her move away and he smirked, "it is the airport parking lot."

Ginny looked confused again, "Air-port?"

He shook his head and laughed a little, "Weasley did you ever pay attention in muggle studies?"

She looked at him with her own pompous look, "yes I have Malfoy, and for your information, we haven't learned any of this yet.  Perhaps next year, you seemed to have forgotten I'm going into my 7th year, I'm not done yet." She began walking towards a pair of doors and was scared for a moment and jumped back when the automatic doors opened, well, automatically.

Behind her, she could hear Draco laughing his arse off.  He caught up to her and took a deep breath trying to regain some composure, "Weasley, just stay near me and do what I tell you this one time, alright?"

She glared at him for a few seconds and then said, "This once."

With that said Draco dragged her behind him.  She told her about automatic doors, elevators, escalators, tickets, metal detectors, and everything else entailed in the airport experience.  Finally that made it to their sitting area and sat, Draco, tired as hell, Ginny, totally amused.

"So what you're saying Malfoy, is that muggles can do all this stuff with 'technology' and not one bit of magic?"

Draco sighed, "for the last bloody time Weasley, yes!  Now shut up, I tired of your voice and the plane will be here soon, now just relax and sit…Quietly!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms pouting, but stayed quiet nonetheless.

Draco took a sidelong look at her stature and smirked to himself.

_Merlin's beard…What have I done…_

He sighed once more he leaned back in the, too small, sitting area chair, his head falling back.

_This is going to be one interesting summer…_

He began to laugh to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tada Chapter 5! Next chapter will be Ginny's flying experience, and uniforms. Say what? That's right uniforms ^_^ I also have a quiz for all of yah. **

**Here's the deal, I'm gonna but a quote here that will show up in the next chapter.  If any of you readers know where it's from I will get the next chapter up faster.  Get it?  Ok here's the quote:**

**"Hey, you got a body under that sailor suit of yours, B cup right?"**

**Happy guessing ^_^**

**Here's a hint.  It's from an anime.**

**Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par, I'll do better next time, I TOTALLY promise ^_^**


	6. I am NOT wearing this!

**Yah so here's Ch.6.  Sorry it took so long, but I've gotten really lazy… Ah, yes, the summer days of endless rain and work…Sigh, and my mom told me it was suppose to be sunny, poo….**

**Anyway, the quote was from a show called Blue Seed, its good stuff, and everyone should watch it.**

**Well, on with the show.**

**Chapter 6: "I am NOT wearing that!"**

            Finally the plane arrived after an hour delay due to traffic on the runway.  "Bloody about time!"  Draco mumbled as he stood, then he turned to a still sitting Ginny, "well then Weasley, this is our flight, come on, up up."

            Ginny hesitated and looked at the plane then at Draco, "Malfoy, is that the 'plane'?" She pointed to the plane.

            Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, Weasley it is the plane, now come on, everyone is almost boarded."  He grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her to the plane.  

            Ginny didn't give much of a fight till they were at the stairs of the plane.  When they approached she threw a fit and tried to pull away, "Malfoy I don't wanna go in that thing, it's gonna eat me, I don't wanna," her eyes started to get watery, "don't make me go please."

            Draco, once more, rolled his eyes, "Really Weasley you're being a baby, now come on you're holding up the line."  Ginny still wouldn't budge so finally Draco threw her over his shoulder and fireman's carried her on the plane.

            "You stupid ferret put me down!"  She screamed and then he threw her down into a big comfy chair.  (First class duh!)  "Now you are going to sit there and be quiet, this is going to be quite a long ride and I don't want to hear your ranting the whole time.  Do you understand?"

            Ginny looked at him smugly then "pfft" before looking out the window.  She noticed the big bird looking thing (the plane) started to move and she started to get nervous.  She also felt a pair of hands around her waist and she jerked around to see what was going on, "Malfoy!  What do you think you're doing?!"

            Draco laughed and smirked, "Calm down Weasley, I'm buckling you in, we all have to wear them."  He pointed to his own, "Now watch how I do it so I won't have to do it for you again, alright?"

            Ginny stared at him and nodded.

_He's really close…Smells sorta nice too…_

            She smiled to herself, and then quickly shook her head.

_Pull yourself together Ginny, this is Malfoy not some gentleman… But he does smell nice…_

            "Weasley are you paying attention?"  He looked up at her and involuntarily left his hands in her lap.  He saw her give a little nod and took that as a 'yes, I understand'.

            "Um, Malfoy, do you mind?"  She pointed to his hands still near her waist.

            Draco pulled away as if burned by fire and turned towards the isle, waiting for the steward/stewardess to go by.

_What the hell is wrong with me…? I mean it's Weasley… But I must say…_

He smirked.

_She got a nice little waist… Must feel nice to wrap your…_

"Can I get you anything sir?" The stewardess broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, please a cup of tea."

"And for you miss?" She said looking at Ginny.  Ginny stared back like a deer caught in headlights, "Um..um..um…"

Draco fought to hold back a laugh, "She'll have a tea as well, you have to excuse her, it's her first time on a plane and she's a bit nervous."  He gave the stewardess one of his sexy smirks.

The stewardess giggled and blushed a little, "I'll be right back with your teas."  

Once they got their tea, the captain came on the com system, "Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking, I hope you are all having a lovely day, we have just been told that we are clear for take off so if everyone would take their seats that would be just lovely.  Thank you and enjoy the ride."

The plane moved onto the runway and started to gain speed.  The faster the plane went the paler Ginny became, "Weasley, are you going to be alright?  You are looking ill."  It wasn't that he was that concerned about her, but he also didn't want her throwing up all over the place.

Ginny turned to Draco, absolutely afraid, "….Malfoy…" She sniffled, "This is absolutely terrifying, and I want to land right now."

Draco smirked and held in his laugh.

_I was like this my first time on a plane too…_

            "Weasley, once we're in the air we are here till we land," He decided to have a bit of fun, "or something bad happens and we plummet to our deaths."

            Ginny hit him in the arm, "Malfoy that isn't funny!"  She looked like she was about to cry, "Malfoy… I…I don't like…heights…"

            "Geez Weasley there's nothing we can do about that now, just sit back and relax, nothing bad is going to happen, and if something does," He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I'll apprate us away, alright?"

            Ginny was about to answer him when they hit some turbulence (I hate that stuff, scares the poop outta me) and she clung onto him, whimpering like a five year old.

            Draco went quite for a moment, taken back by Ginny's out right terror of the whole situation, and being scared enough to cling to her brother's worst enemy for comfort.

_She's warm…_

            He raised his hand to her shoulder, and roughly pushed her away, "Get a hold of yourself Weasley."  He wiped at his clothes as if cleaning them off, "There are no need for such hysterics.  Now stop acting like a three year old and leave me be."

            Ginny withdrew quickly, and curled up into a little ball.

_He's warm…_

            The rest of the trip went by without incident.  Draco answered many of Ginny's questions about muggle technology, while getting strange looks from all the other passengers.

            There was still about fours left in the trip, and Ginny yawned.  "Weasley, get some sleep already, you can ask me all the questions you want once we land, alright?"  Ginny nodded, she really was tired, and closed her eyes.

            Draco looked over at Ginny a few minutes later to see if she was actually sleeping.  He couldn't help but smile a little when looking at her sleeping face.

_You would never guess by looking at her this way that she's a bloody spitfire when she's awake._

            Draco yawned a bit now and decided he'd grab a quick nap as well.

            As he was about to drift off to sleep he thought he felt an extra weight on his right shoulder, but he ignored it and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Landing time

            The captain came on the com system once more which slowly woke Draco up.  He went to stretch and noticed he couldn't move his right arm.  He looked over to see why and saw Ginny's head resting on his shoulder.  He smirked and laughed slightly.

_Bloody Weasley, do I look like a pillow… It's not that annoying though… What am I saying!!_

            He jerked his arm causing Ginny's head to knock off the wall of the plane, "Bloody hel…" She rubbed her head, "Damn it Malfoy, what did you do that for?"

            He smirked (his normal one), "I'm not your pillow Weasley, so next time; keep your dirty head away from me."  Ginny just glared at him till she felt it pointless.  The rest of the flight went by in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the airport

            Draco got off the plane, followed by Ginny.  Since they didn't have to go to baggage they quickly exited the terminal and hoped on a boat.

            "Where are we going now Malfoy?"  Ginny asked.  "This ship is for wizards only, it'll take us to a port key area and from there we will take a port key to the condo, now shut up, you're giving me a headache."

            Ginny glared at him once more, "Stupid ferret git!" She stomped on his foot, "I was only asking, no need to be rude."  She then turned to look at the water, amazed at how blue it was.   Draco cursed a bit until the pain subsided, then he too, looked out at the water.

_I really missed this…_

            He then took a quick glance at Ginny; she was smiling and leaning a bit to far over the railing for his liking, "Hey Weasley, I suggest you not lean over so far, there's sharks in this water, not to mention the fall would hurt a lot too."

            She turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him, but still did as he said and moved back from the railing.

            They finally arrived at the port keys, and Draco pointed to the one they would be using.  He waited to Ginny to join him before touching it.

            Ginny joined him, but kept a good amount of space between him and her.

_I am not grabbing onto him this time, stupid git that he is… No matter how comfy he is…_

            She shook her head and then looked up at a confused Draco, "Shall we go then?"  She smiled sweetly.

            He nodded and they both grabbed the key at the same time.

            Within a few moments, Ginny was staring at a large and beautiful house, with a just as equally beautiful beach, and the water was just as blue, if not more blue, as the water she saw from the ship.

_It's so beautiful…_

            "It's so beautiful here…"  She was in awe and didn't notice the small smile on Draco's face.

_I looked just like that when I first saw this place…_

            He quickly wiped the smiled from his face, and just smirked, "I know this place is too good for you Weasley, but there's nothing that can be done about that."

            "Git!" She huffed and headed for the house.

            He laughed slightly and head that way too, and opened the door, once they were both inside he looked at Ginny, "Now listen up Weasley, the downstairs is yours and the upstairs is mine.  You will only go up there when it needs cleaning.  As for my room, you are never to go in there unless I tell you.  Are we clear on this?"

            Ginny just stared at him, amazed at how serious he became, "Aye Malfoy I get it, besides," She crossed her arms, "why would I want to go anywhere near you or your stuff?"

            He smirked, "You didn't seem to have a problem being near me on the plane."

            "Why you low down, evil ferret of a human, I outta…"

            "Save it Weasley, and just go put your things away, you're bothering me again."  He practically pushed her into her room and then went upstairs to his.

            Ginny looked about the room, the color reminded her of the sand outside, and it had a calm feel about it.  Not to mention the room was huge.  She smiled big and giggled.  She set her bags, once they were their normal size, by the closet.  

            She then walked over to the bed and noticed a green string bikini with a sliver wrap lying next to it, "…He has to be joking…"  She picked up the outfit and stormed up the steps, "Malfoy!  Get out here now!  Explain this you stupid ferret!" 

            Draco stormed out of his room and glared at Ginny, "Weasley what did I just tell you?!"

            "I don't bloody care what you told me, what is this?"  Holds up the bikini.

            He smirked, "That's your uniform Weasley."  

            "I am NOT wearing this!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok well that is it for now, sorry it took so long to write this.  I'm also sorry that it's a cliffy like this, but my little step-bro is sitting next to me and won't stop annoying me until I play hide and seek with him.**

**I don't work this weekend so hopefully I can pump out another chapter.  That's it, gotta go play hide and seek now… Just shoot me now… I don't like little kids. :P**


	7. Surfs Up!

**Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.  Once again sorry for the uber cliffy I left.  Also, it's raining really hard at the moment here in ****Georgia****, pooo… Stupid state. :P**

**On with the show!!**

**Chapter 7:  Surfs up!**

            Draco couldn't help but smirk.  He knew when he picked this bathing suit out that she was going to flip.

            _I like her when she's angry._

            There was just something about a woman that would stand up to him, not to mention she made this really sexy face when she was pissed.

            _Draco stop thinking such things about a Weasley, they are filth!_

He shook his head and then looked back at Ginny, "Listen Weasley, a part of a job is to wear a uniform, and this," motioned to the bathing suit, "is your uniform.  If you do not comply with this then you are more then welcomed to go back to your hole in the ground that you call home."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  She knew there was nothing she could really say.  

_If I left now, that would mean he won and we can not have that.  Fine then!  If he's gonna be a git about it then two can play at this game!  Bring it on you ferret boy!_

Ginny looked back at Draco and smirked, "Fine then I'll wear this pitiful excuse for a bathing suit," She leaned in close and whispered, if not cooed, in his ear, "but you'll regret the day you crossed Virginia Weasley…"  With that said she turned to her room to try on her 'uniform', leaving a speechless Malfoy in her wake.

_Point, Ginny Weasley!! Hahahahaha!_

Draco was in a state of shock.

_She did it again, that bitch did it again!  That's it she won't get the upper hand this time._

Draco practically ran over to her closed door and slammed on it, "Weasley get out here right now you…you…troll!!"  When Ginny opened the door, whatever Draco was going to say, left his lips.

_That's…that's…Weasley?!_

Draco knew that Ginny was not an ugly duckling; hell if she was he wouldn't have brought her along, but what he saw was beyond him.

The bathing suit fit Ginny like a glove.  It showed off her petite, lithe, but very sexy body.  The green of the bikini complimented her pale skin very well, and the silver wrap hugged her hips sensually, but still held a bit of modesty by hiding the body that lay underneath.  In other words Ginny Weasley was a total knockout.

Ginny opened the door fully and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed, "What do you want Malfoy?"  She looked up at his face and smirked. 

_Arch enemy or not, Malfoy can't resist a beautiful girl, and not to sound big headed, but I am just that.  Let's see yah squirm ferret boy.  You'll rue the day you messed with me!_

Draco was honestly dumbstruck; he honestly didn't expect her to look, well, sexy.  His plan was to put her in this outfit and poke fun of her till the vacation was over.

_Get a grip Malfoy, Weasley's are not sexy, they are dirty._

_They maybe dirty, but look at her body, I mean to have that under me would be…_

_DRACO!!_

He continued yelling at himself until he noticed Ginny giving him a confused look.

Draco cleared his throat and looked away, "It seems the uniform looks alright on you."  He held his head high, looking down on her, "It will do I suppose.  Well I just wanted to tell you Weasley that you have the rest of the day to do what you will, tomorrow you will start your duties.  You will make me lunch tomorrow, I usually don't rise before noon, then after lunch I will give you the rest of your duties.  Understand Weasley?"

She just glared at him and pushed past making her way outside without a word.

_God damn git!  Thinks he's hot shit or something, I'll show him.  I'll poison his food or something, no one will miss him._

Once she was outside she calmed a bit,

_This place is really beautiful though._

Just as that though past, she got hit in the back of the head with something black and fluffy.  Grabbing said object she noticed it was a towel. "What the…"  She turned to see Draco…In a bathing suit.

_Oh dear Merlin…_

Draco was standing there in swimming trunks (I almost put him in a speedo, but that would be way too cruel of me. ^_^).  His skin was just as pale as hers, but there was not a trace of a freckle to be seen.  His trunks were a forest green color with a black Hawaiian print on them.  

_For some reason I always thought he'd be one to wear speedos.  Well, that's one thing I am glad I was wrong about._

_GINNY!  What are you thinking?! Stop these thoughts immediately, this is Malfoy not some cute stranger!_

_What's so wrong on commenting on a male's physique?_

_He's not a male, he's a snake! STOP RIGHT NOW!!_

She continued her evaluation and proceeds to look at his upper body.  The boy was definitely muscular, but not in a bodybuilder kind of way.  It was more like lean muscle.  He really was a handsome looking man.

_Must have been all that quidditch he did for the past seven years… Wow…_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw him holding to big pieces of what looked to be wood.  "Um… Malfoy, why are you holding really big pieces of wood?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh a little, "Weasley you really don't know anything do you?  These are what muggles call surfboards.  You ride them on top the water.  It a rec. activity.  And you're going to try it."  He smirked and waited for her reply.

"Oh no I'm not!  Nowhere does it say I have to do things with you, I'm a maid for now, I clean things, and that's it.  Besides, this 'uniform' will not hold up on those waves."  Points to the fair sized waves.

He smirked even bigger now, "That's the point Weasley."

She glared at him, "Malfoy, I'm going to kill you, slowly, in the most painful ways possible.  Do you hear me?"

Draco laughed, "Calm down Weasley, it was a joke, here,"  He put the boards into the sand and walked over to her.  He produced a rashguard* and pulled it over her head, "You bottoms should stay on, I've seen girls surf with what you are wearing, but you have to take this off."  He moved his hands to the knot of her wrap and undid it.  He then folded the wrap and laid it by her towel.

Ginny stuck her arms through the sleeves and pulled the rope on the back to zip it while Draco did this.  It then finally dawn on her just how close Draco was.

_When did he come so close and…and where's my wrap?_

Ginny looked down seeing it lying on the ground, now she felt exposed.  Ginny was alright with the 'uniform' she had to wear as long she wore the wrap.  

_Damn Malfoy, I never gave him permission to touch me!_

She then looked up at him and glared.  He too was now wearing one of those rashguard shirts.

_Still has a nice body even though it's hidden now…_

_VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!_

_Sorry… I couldn't help it…_

"I told you I'm not going, and that's that."  She turned and headed back towards the house.

"Are you afraid or something Weasley, like you are of heights?"

_That's right Draco push her buttons. Hehe…_

Ginny stopped dead in her track, "What did you say ferret boy?"

Draco smirked, "You heard me, you are a coward, a big old chicken."

That was that last straw, Ginny marched right up to the boards, grabbed one and got right in Draco's face, "Bring it ferret boy."

Draco looked her in the eyes and smiled sideways, "Not a problem."  He then too grabbed a board and they set out towards the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hours later

            Ginny finally got the hang of surfing.  It took a lot of falling and laughing, but she eventually got the hang of it.  As much at she hated to admit it, she had fun with Draco and he was a pretty good guy and teacher.

_            When he isn't being a total git like he always is._

            Ginny decided to call it quits for the day and just sat on the board watching Draco do his thing.

            _For someone who hates muggles so much, he sure knows a lot about them._

            He was really good from what Ginny could see.  His movements were fluid and he only feel off once or twice, one being on purpose because the first time she fell off Ginny forgot to attach the cord around her leg and Draco had to grab the board.

            _Not my fault, how the hell was I suppose to know, pfft, and then he got mad at me…Whatever…_

            She was once again brought out of her thoughts when someone started splashing her.  "Malfoy, stop that this instant!"  The only good her yelling did was to fill her mouth with water.

            _That's it, he's dead._

            And thus the water fight began.  They were about even the whole time, till Ginny got the upper hand and flipped Draco off his board and into the water, "That'll show you not top mess with a Weasley yah ferret, HA!"  

            A few moments passed and Draco still didn't surface, "Malfoy stop playing games this isn't fun… Come up right now!"  There was no response, now she was getting worried.  She looked around frantically.  She spotted him floating upwards and dove in to grab him.  Once she pulled him to the surface she somehow managed to get his body onto one of the boards. "Draco! You alive?"  Her voice was dripping with concern.

            Things were quiet for a few more seconds till Draco started laughing, "Oh Weasley, my hero." He laughed harder.

            Ginny was on the verge of tears, half because she was that pissed, and half because she was really worried.

            _Yah I hate him with an undying passion, but I honestly wouldn't wish death on anyone._

            Once Draco quieted down a bit he noticed Ginny getting onto her board and swimming back to shore, "Weasley! Hey wait up!  Come on it was only a joke, don't be so sensitive."  Draco caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  Ginny turned to him, her eyes filled with anger, and looking red as if she was going to cry, "You listen good Malfoy, I don't care how much you are paying me, if you ever EVER pull a stunt like that again, thrust me, you will really wish you were dead!  Do you hear me!  What you did was not funny in the slightest!"  She looked down at the ground, "You really had me worried…"  She whispered it, not really wanting him to hear.

            Draco was in shock.

_            Did the little Weasley just say she was worried about me? Nah, she's just a goody two shoe Gryff.  She'd probably feel bad if old voldey was drowning too._

Draco just sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Alright alright, look I won't do it again.  I didn't think you'd go into hysterics about it."  He looked at her and smirked, "How about to make it up to you we will go into town and eat.  That way you won't have to cook tonight and you will get used to where you will have to shop, sound good?"

            Ginny eyed him warily, "what's the catch?"

            Draco just shook his head, "no catch, I meant it. Get some food come back and that's it. Seriously."

            She glared at him for a few more seconds, and then smiled, "Alright you're on."

            Draco rolled his eyes, "Splendid…"  He then smirked and walked closer to her, "And by the way, wearing something nice.  Where we are going they usually don't let in Gutter Rats like you."  Before Ginny could say anything he continued, "Not to mention you have a nice body.  Who knew you had a body under that sailor suit of yours, B cup right?"  With that said, he ran a finger slowly from her stomach, over her left breast, and the finally over her shoulder.

            Ginny just stared at him dumb founded trying to make heads and tails of it all.

_            He insults me, then compliments me, then touches me… Wait! HE TOUCHED ME!!_

"MALFOY YOU ARE DEAD!"

            Before Ginny could get him he was already running way ahead of her, "And Weasley, be ready by 7 sharp, I don't like tardiness!"  He then disappeared into the house, and then probably his room.

            Ginny stopped running when she got to the door to catch her breath.

            _The nerve of him!  Touching me like that, oh I'll show him._

_            Face it Gin, you liked it.  That is why you are so mad._

_            I did not!! I have to go wash myself in acid now or something!  AH! Such a vile person he is…_

_            You keep telling yourself that._

            Ginny slowly raised her hand to the top of her left breast, "But why…?"  She quickly balled up her fist and punched the door, "Malfoy you bloody git I hate you!"  She slammed the door behind and went to her room, to get ready for dinner.

            Draco stared over the railing at her retreating form, "Let the games begin…"  He smirked and turned to his room to get ready for dinner as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*** Rashguard – it's the shirt that surfers wear.  Kind of like a wetsuit, minus the bottom and made of a lighter material sometimes.  I'm sure you've all seen one before.**

**Well that's the end of chapter 7, how'd you all liked it?  Yah I made this chapter a wee bit more sexually.  To be honest I read the NC-17 fanfics occasionally, so towards the end there might be a hint of lemon or lime.  What do you people think?  Keep it clean or add a little citrus?**


	8. First Date?

Read the chapter first and my bullshits at the bottom.  You know the usual, I don't own HP or the characters.  I suck, I just use them. ^_^

**Chapter 8**

**First Date?******

"What am I going to wear?"

Ginny was searching her closet for something "reasonable" to wear to dinner.

*I hate to say it, but ferret boy has a point… my clothes are a bit, well, old.*  She sighed.

*I guess I'll just make due.*

She looked through the closet for a few more minutes, till she noticed a small green box next high-top red converse sneakers (love those shoes ^_^).  She kneeled down by it for a moment before picking it up and opening it.

*Oh my…*

Inside was a white sleeveless tee with a red, sequined, rose in the center and something about "Rosey's Diner" scrolled above it.  Ginny then took the shirt out of the box and held it up to look at it better.  As she picked it up a note fell out.

*What's this?*

Ginny then picked up the note, unfolded it and read.

_Weasel,_

_            I figured you might not have anything dressy so I took a chance on your size.  Since you are so petite and flat chested,_

*BASTARD!*

_I chose a small.  I didn't bother guessing your dress size so hopefully you have an acceptable skirt to wear for a bottom.  Remember __7 o'clock__ sharp.  I hate tardiness._

_Signed,_

_Draco Malfoy_

After she finished reading the note she quickly tore it up and threw it away.

"You are an ass Draco Malfoy, I hope you rot in hell!"

*But the shirt is pretty, so thank you*  She sighed again and continued her search for a nice skirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco just got done showering and went to take a nap till he heard Ginny screaming his name and multiple profanities.

*Guess she found the box… and the note.* He smirked to himself.

*I did get it as a present for her, but she does not need to know that.  I enjoy it when she's anger.*

He laughed a little before flopping onto his bed for a quick nap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny couldn't take it anymore.  Yes, the shirt was nice, but she couldn't find anything to go with it.

*Augh, can't guys do anything right? Only buying half an outfit… And then calling me flat chested on top of that!  STUPID GIT!*

She stomped out of her room and up to his.

*Give him a piece of my mind I will!  Damn it!*

She threw the door open, "Malfoy!  I have a beef to pick with yo…"  She stopped midway upon seeing Draco sleeping on his bed, half naked, wearing only a towel.

*Oh Merlin, I swear someone hates me.*

She stood in the doorway not knowing what to do next.  She continued to stare at his sleeping form.

*I should go…but…* She smiled. *He's so cute when he's sleeping, no evil smirking.  He looks almost like a happy little kid.*

*Ginny stop it!  This is Malfoy!  Don't forget that!* As Ginny fought with herself, Draco started to stir.  Ginny heard the rustling of him moving and stood, unmoving, like a deer in headlights.

Her eyes went wide when she noticed that Draco's towel had moved up a little exposing his thigh.

*Oh sweet Merlin!*

She knew she shouldn't be looking, but it was one of those moments when you can peal your eyes away.  As she stared he began to move around again.  Ever time he moved another inch of flesh would show.

Ginny began turning redder and redder until the towel moved a little too high and..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Ginny screamed her head off, it was the only thing she could think of to do.

Draco woke with a start and then saw Ginny standing in his doorway, "What the….Weasley what's wrong?"

He then noticed the state she was in and then looked down at himself.  He was a mere 3 inches away from being indecent.  He quickly pulled the sheets over himself and then looked at Ginny with a sneer on his face, "Weasley what do you want?"

It took Ginny a moment to recover her breathing and a state of sanity before she could answer him.

Draco then smirked, seeing the state she was in, "You know Weasley, if you wanted to see me starkers so badly, you could have just asked."  He held back a laugh.  Oh, he knew this was going to make her mad.

Ginny was now red out of anger, "I just came up here to tell you Ferret, that next time you either buy the whole outfit or nothing at all.  You men know nothing about buying clothes!  With that said she left slamming the door behind her and ran back to her room.

Draco just stared at the door, dumfounded beyond belief, *Girls are weird.  One moment they are all quiet and blushy, next they want to rip you head off…*

He then smirked, *But I must admit, Weasley is pretty fun to aggravate*

He then looked at his clock which read 6:00pm and decided he'd get ready for dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After calming down for a few moments, Ginny then decided to go back to finding a skirt to match the shirt Draco had given to her.

After searching for a good twenty minutes she found two to choose from.  One was a 50's style red poodle skirt with a matching red cardigan.  On the skirt was a pirate's skull and crossbones ((Yah Stupid Armada!))

The second skirt was denim with sparkles all over it.  Up the sides were two slits, mostly there for mobility purposes ((Hmmm wonder which one she picks?)).

She was fussing over which one to wear when she heard a knock on her door, "Hey Weasley it 6:45, you better be almost done in there."

Ginny began to panic and quickly chose the red skirt with the cardigan and threw it all on.  The only shoes she had to match her attire were her red Chuck's which she casted a quick cleaning charm on and put on.  Ginny was never one for make up so she just applied some cherry lip gloss to her lips, stuck it in her purse and walked out of her room.

"I'm ready when you are Ferret."  She looked around for a moment not seeing Draco.

"No bad Weasley, with a mere 3 minutes to spare."  He was leaning against the main door to the house, "you know if you weren't ready on time I would have just left without you."

Ginny glared at him and then walked towards him, "If that's supposed to hurt my feelings Ferret it didn't. I'd be quite happy just cooking for me you know."  She walked past him and out the door, "Can we go now I'm hungry?"  She stopped at turned towards him waiting for him to close and lock the door.

Draco was about it return a comment when he saw her in her get up.  He was torn between laughter and amazement.  Laughter because of her fashion sense, she was wearing the shirt he bought her with this cute little poodle skirt.  The icing on the cake was the red sneakers she was wearing.  *Who in Merlin's name wears sneakers with a skirt?*

He was also amazed because some how she pulled it off quite nicely, "You clean up pretty good Weasley, nice shoes by the way."  He couldn't help it and he chuckled a little.

*Did Ferret just chuckle?* Ginny though to herself and blushed.  She looked at him in a moment in disbelief and then turned away, "Can we just go eat already please?"

With that said Draco just smirked and made his way to the car, yes car, and opened the door for Ginny.  Before Ginny entered the car she looked at him then the car.  Then at him, and then back at the car.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Merlin Weasley, yes I know it's a car and muggle made, but I do not want to stick out like a sore thumb and fly in on a broom or appreate, now get in."  He said getting a bit annoyed.

Ginny just glared at him and quickly got in the car not looking or talking to him.  The ride to the restaurant went by pretty much like this, adding in the glares and 'hmphs'.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Draco helped Ginny out of the car and then handed the keys to the Valet.  Ginny looked about in awe, and then noticed the name of the restaurant was "Carolina's".

Draco smirked at seeing Ginny's awe struck face, "It's an Italian restaurant, nothing to fancy, but they make good food."

Ginny then turned to Draco in disbelief, "Not to fancy?  Not to fancy?  Draco look at this place it's huge."  She then looked down at her attire and blushed, "I can't go in there like this.  I stick out like a sore thumb."

Draco snickered, "Yes you do, but I don't think change you're outfit will help that."  He then walked closer to her and tugged on a piece of hair, gently enough not to hurt her, to get his point across.

Ginny turned to face him when he tugged on her hair and glared at him, "Why you little" "Now now Weasley not here, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself, now would you?"  He then offered his arm to her.

Ginny pouted and reluctantly took his arm and walked inside.

Once inside they were quickly shown to a table and given menus.  Ginny looked over the menu as was instantly at a lose.  She looked up at Draco who was just smirking at her knowing what was on her mind, "You know Ferret, if you're doing this because you find it amusing I'm just gonna leave and walk back, I don't care how long it will take me."

Draco looked at her wide eyed for a moment and then laughed, "Weasley you are very entertaining you know that."  He smirked, "Just calm down, I had foresight and figured the only Italian you've ever eaten was spaghetti and meatballs, if that even.  I figured you'd want to try something new, so just relax I'll do the ordering for tonight."

Ginny just continued to glare at him as he smirked, "Weasley I'm not going to poison you, just trust me on this alright, it's not a life or death situation."

"Trust you a Malfoy?  HA!  You'll probably try to feed me squid or something."

"It's called calamari."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Draco smirked, "Cooked squid is called calamari."  He pointed to it on the menu you, "See?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and just gave up, "Whatever, just order I'm going to the ladies room."

Draco watched her leave and just smiled.  *It's too easy.* Just then the waitress came by and took the order.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Ginny calm her nerves a bit she exited the bathroom to return to there table.  When she spotted the table she saw the waitress serving what she guessed was wine.  She also noticed Draco eyeing the girl up and she giggled at something Draco must have said.

*Why that no good git, he's suppose to be here with me and what is he doing flirting with that girl?  Wait, why do I care what he does, I just want my food, that's it!*

Finally decideding that all she wanted was food she made her way over to the table calmly and sat down, having to listen to the conversation going on between Draco and the waitress.

"So you get off at ten then?"

"Yes, we close around then and then I have to clean up."  The waitress then saw Ginny sitting there looking kinda pissed.

Ginny looked at the waitress and smiled, "Don't mind me sweetheart, I'm just here for the food, you can take the Ferret if you want, just make sure I have the keys to the car to get me home."  With that she picked up her wine glass and chugged it.

The waitress held back a laugh, *guess they got into an argument, new couples are so cute.*and then left to go get their food.

Draco watched the waitress leave and then looked back at Ginny who was pouring herself another drink, "Jealous much Weasley?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh please Ferret give me a break.  I'm not jealous, I just feel sorry for the poor girl for falling for a git like you and you're stupid act you pulled."  She drank more wine.

Draco smirked, "Do you usually down expensive wine when you pity people?"  Yah he had her now, no way to talk her way out of it.  Well, that's what he thought, but as soon as she was about to say something the food arrived and the conversation was dropped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were threw with dinner and sat around to have a few more drinks.  Draco was fine as they got to the car, but Ginny was another story.  Not only was the girl a light weight, but she never really drank before in her life.  She yelled at Draco that she could handle on her own, but he still took her by the arm insisting that she was being an idiot and almost tripped over her own two feet.

When the Valet pulled the car around Draco practically dumped Ginny in the car and drove away as fast as possible.  As soon as they left the parking lot Ginny was out cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco turned off the car once in the driveway and looked over at the totally unconscious Weasley girl in the passenger seat of his car, "Merlin Weasley, you have no tact you know that?  Now I'm going to have to carry your Weasley self and get all contaminated."  There really was no malice behind his words, but he did shake his head and smiled ruefully while getting out of the car to grab Ginny.

Once he got her door open he put one hand under her knees and the other on her back.  He then lifted her up and closed the door with his hip.  To his surprise Ginny was extremely light "Oi Weasley don't they feed you?"  He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but he asked it anyway.

By the grace of some god he managed to open the front door without waking Ginny and deposited her on her bed.  He quickly took off her shoes and her cardigan, before she woke up and thought he was trying to do something perverted.  Once they were off he pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in.  She moved around a bit and began mumbling something, "What did you say Weasley?"

She came around a bit and said, "I…" and she mumbled some more.  Draco drew his head closer to her trying to hear her better. "One more time Weasley."

"I had…" More mumbles.  He drew closer that his face was uncomfortable close to hers'.

"One more time."

"I had fun…"

Out of nowhere Ginny raised her hand to his face and pulled his lips to her giving him a kiss.

Before he even had a chance to register what just happened, Ginny pulled away and was once again totally asleep.

Draco left the room quickly, closing the door behind him and went to his room.  *Why in Merlin's name did she…That's it, no more alcohol for her for the duration of this vacation.*  Before he could think about what just happened anymore, he quickly got undressed and went to bed figuring he could get a better handle on the situation after a good nights' rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for now, so Happy Thanksgiving!! ^_^ To be honest I probably won't write another chapter till X-mas.  Between finals and my sheer laziness, that's about when I'll get around to doing another chapter.  I'm also sorry about how long it took me to write this.  I actually had this chapter written out like two months ago, hehe I'm bad.  I also wanna thank Nicole "The Captain" for helping me with dress ideas.  She'll probably never read this cause she's not into Harry Potter, but I'd figure I'd give her a shout out.  Also I want to thank all of you who yelled at me to write more.  Thanks for not giving up on me and my lazy ass, and hopefully you won't ever give up on me till this story is complete…which may never happen.

On another note I was thinking about adding some visitors to the story, mainly Colin Creevey and Blaise Zabini (as a male) to the story.  I'm really sorry but I'm a fan of Colin/Blaise ships.  I usually don't dig slash, but I don't know, I like it.  So since I want people to read my story I don't wanna upset anybody.  So if anyone has any super hardcore objections to Colin/Blaise stuff let me know, I really don't wanna offend anyone.


	9. First Day Hassels

Let's see, I don't own the HP crew and I don't own the two songs in this Chapter.  "Sex and Violence" is by a group I forget eh name of and "Radio" is by Alkaline Trio.  On with the chapter, yah'll waited long enough. ^_^

_Italics_ = thoughts

Chapter 9: First Day Hassles

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early the next morning the beautiful tropical sunshine shone through one Virginia Weasley's window.  Now, under normal circumstances Ginny would be thrilled by this, but after last night her head was pounding and the sun was her enemy.

She moaned in pain, "Make it go away…"

She turned her head away from the window and looked at her clock.  It read 11:00 am.  Even though she felt like shit she still had a job to do and Draco was going to be up in about an hour.  She slowly made herself get out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco didn't get up till around 12:30pm, he was awoken by the scent of something good and the sound of something horrid.  He tried to sleep a little longer, but the noise persisted and he couldn't take it anymore.  He threw his covers off, threw open his door, and looked over the railing.

"Weaslette what in Merlin's name it that…."

Draco stopped mid sentence when he saw the site before him.  Ginny must have known what a stereo was and decided to use it.  Whatever she was listening to sounded terrible, just a lot of yelling and the say words over and over again, 'sex and violence, sex and violence' those were the only words.  Ginny's movements on the other hand were, for lack of a better word, interesting.

Ginny had her hand up in the air, one finger pointing up and shaking it.  As she did this her opposite foot was lightly tapping as she lipped synced the words.  All of the sudden the guy singing sang faster and the tempo picked up.  In turn Ginny started jumping up and down and head banging.

Draco was very amused by this and continued watching Ginny 'dancing' and making lunch.

Soon the song ended and a different one started.  This time it was a slower song and Ginny picked up a spoon that she was cooking with and used it as a mic.

Shaking like a dog shitting razor blades,

Waking up next to nothing,

As you're dreaming of you and me,

I'm waking up all alone

Waking up so relived, while you're,

Taking you're time with apologizes,

I'm planning my ways of revenge.

Red eyes on orange horizons,

If Columbus was wrong I'd drive straight of the edge,

I'd drive straight off the edge.

During the guitar interlude, she was swaying back and forth, in a way that any man, other than a Malfoy, would have considered sexy.

As much as Draco hated to admit he found her gyrations amusing.

_She looks pretty good, especially in the bikini top and the bright red knee-length short._

He laughed to himself wondering if it was Christmas.

When the man in the song started singing again so did Ginny.

Taking your own life with boredom,

I'm taking my own life of wine,

It helps you to rule out the sorrow,

It helps me to empty my mind.

Making the most of a bad time,

I'm smoking the brains from my head,

Leaving the coal calling

The kettle black,

And orange and red,

This kettle is seeing red!

At this point, Ginny started heading banging hard, her whole body getting into it.

I got a big fat fucking bone to pick,

With you my darling!

Incase you haven't heard I'm sick,

And tired of trying!

I wish you!

Would take my radio to bathe with you!

Plugged and ready to fall!

She then flipped something in a pan and then continued her body banging, a bit more violent this time to fit the rising anger of the song.

Shaking like a dog shitting razor blades,

Waking up next to nothing,

As you're dreaming of you and me,

I'm waking up all alone

Waking up so relived, while you're,

Taking you're time with apologizes,

I'm planning my ways of revenge.

Red eyes on orange horizons,

If Columbus was wrong I'd drive straight of the edge,

I'M SEEING RED!

I got a big fat fucking bone to pick,

With you my darling!

Incase you haven't heard I'm sick,

And tired of trying!

I wish you!

Would take my radio to bathe with you!

Plugged in and ready to fall!

PLUGGED IN AND READY TO FALL!!

Plugged in and ready to fall….

After the last chord Ginny totally stopped moving and then took a deep breath, taking the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate.  

The whole time Ginny was putting on her show, Draco couldn't help but watch.  He admitted that was wasn't the most seductive thing he had ever seen, but the fact that she was bounding up and down with only a bikini top on did not give much support in the chest area.

_She may not be big, but they're still there._

_What are you saying you dumbass!  That's a Weasley, never forget that!  It be like staring at a rat with tits!_

With that thought in mind Draco shook the perverse thought from his head just in time to see that Ginny had finished her little show.

"Nice performance Weaslette."  He put on the infamous Malfoy smirk and started clapping, "I must say you have quite a talent, do tell did it take you long to learn that dance in particular?  It looks very difficult."  Sarcasm oozing through his voice.

Ginny jumped from near fright and then looked up, and glared, at Draco. "What the hell are you doing spying on me.  If you were up you should have let me known you git."  She then turned back to preparing lunch.  Thankfully her face was already red from all the dancing about because being caught doing so left her feeling quite embarrassed.  Not to mention the fact that she was singing on top of that, and was caught by a Malfoy.

Now Ginny knew she could sing, the few she would let hear her, Colin and Charlie, thought her voice was great, but when is came to singing Ginny was very shy and didn't want anyone to hear her, definitely not the ferret boy Malfoy.  Ginny was really pissed now, and was slamming things on the table setting it up for lunch. "Lunch is ready whenever you are you sneaky like rat bastard!"  She yelled up at him and glared.

Draco smirked once more, "Now tell me how you really feel Weaslette?" More sarcasm.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Eat or don't eat Malfoy I can give two shits!  I did my job."  She shrugged. "But if you're coming down will you at least put some clothes on?  I don't want to lose my lunch before I even eat it."  With that said she turned towards the sink and began washing all the utensils she used to cook.

Draco rounded on her and answered with, "I'll get dressed when you stop looking like a bloody Christmas tree," he then turned to go back to his room, but not before Ginny unceremoniously flipped him the bird.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco finally decided to come down for lunch and thankfully fully clothed.  He was wearing a plain green t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

Ginny was sitting at the table reading a book Mione had given her before she left when she heard Draco descend the stairs.  She watched him with slight amusement on her face.

Draco noticed Ginny looking at him as he came down.  Finally reaching the table he looked back at her, "Weaslette what in Merlin's name are you looking at?"

Ginny then looked him in the eye and laughed slightly, "Nothing Ferret, just that I can't see you wearing such, well, plain clothing."  She cocked her head to the side, examining his attire once more.

Draco rolled his eyes, "For your information when it's a hundred or so degrees outside, one must give up some formalities or die of heat stroke." With that said he sat down and looked at the food, "So what's on the menu?"

She looked at the table and point to each food, "There were only basics in the house so I made a potato and egg omelet and a salad."

Draco nodded and then saw a bowl of some kind of noodle in front of Ginny, "What's that?" He pointed to her bowl.

She smiled and looked at him, "This, Malfoy, is what muggles call instant ramen."  She giggled, "I may not know much about their technology, but when it comes to their instant foods I'm a know it all."  She smiled big and then began eating her ramen.

Satisfied with her answer, Draco shrugged and proceeded to eat his lunch.

After they were done, Ginny cleaned up everything, while Draco went to change into his swimming attire and head out to the beach.

On his way out he stopped and looked at Ginny, he was going to ask her to come outside when she was done, but decided not to once he remember she was a Weasley.  With this thought in mind he continued out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About ten minutes later, Ginny stepped out of the house still wearing her red shorts, but now had on a black t-shirt on that said something about "The Clash" on it, and a black cap with big yellow letters on it spelling out the word 'CAT'.  She also had her red high tops on.

Ginny then brought her hands to her lips and yelled, "Hey Ferret!  I'm going to the market, is there anything you want in particular you want for dinner?"

Draco was sitting on a towel just admiring the peacefulness of the ocean, when Ginny yelled incessantly at him.  He rolled his eyes and yelled back, "Just as long as it tastes good and is edible I'm fine with it Weaslette."

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, see yah in a few then, I'm off!"  She gave a wave and walked off.

Draco watched her leave and smirked to himself.

_Where the hell does she get those clothes from?  If it was anyone else, I'd say she's special in the head, but for some reason she just looks…well…._

"Cute."  He then shook his violently, "I can't believe I just thought that, how disgusting."  He grabbed his board and caught some waves, trying to clear his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About an hour and a half later Ginny returned, and trying to open the front door while holding a few too many bags at one time.  She sighed defeated and then looked about to see if Malfoy was still outside. He was, and was sitting in the same place when she left, "Oi Malfoy can I get a little help here please?"  She whined a bit wanting to put the bags down for good.

Draco heard her plea and got up walking over to her and smirking, "What's it to you Weaslette?"  He walked closer to her, trying to unnerve her.

If Ginny wasn't carrying so many bags for so long, this probably would have unnerved her, but at this moment all she could think about was putting the bags down, "Malfoy either open the door for me, or I'll just drop them here, on your toes.  Mind you these bags are pretty heavy."  She then glared at him, "So just open the damn door Ferret."

His smirk never faltered as he pulled away slowly and open the door for her.

Ginny pretty much made a beeline to the kitchen counter, finally able to put the bags down, she sighed happily, "thank Merlin, I thought my arms were going to fall off."  She then dropped down on a stool and rested her head on the counter.

Draco stepped inside and held back a laugh, "Why did you by so much anyway?"

Ginny turned her head to look at him, "Cause I don't want to have to walk that again for at least a week that's why."  She then looked at the clock and saw that it said 4:35pm.  She then looked back at Malfoy, "What time do you usually eat dinner Ferret?"

He shrugged, "Whenever really…" He looked down, and the re-composed himself quickly, "My father and mother are always very busy with very important things, so I usually just sneak down to the kitchens whenever and have the elves make something for me."  He looked at Ginny and saw something different in her eyes, something like, compassion.  Draco rolled his eyes, "Weaslette, stop looking at me like you pity me, it's only dinner not the end of the world."  He then looked away, "You and your mother both seem to over react over the littlest things."

Ginny continued looking at him, "Draco, time with your family is not a 'little thing' to my family."

Draco then looked at her again wide-eye.

_Did she just call me Draco?_

Draco was going to saying something about it, but Ginny got her words out first, "I'm going to start dinner it should be ready in an hour, so why don't you just got grab your board and get cleaned up before dinner."  

Draco noticed she wouldn't look at him.

_Guess she noticed that she called me by my first name too._

Draco decided this was all too awkward and broke it the only way he knew how, by being an ass, "Weaslette, I didn't hire you to be my mother so don't tell me what to do.  If I wanted a mother around I would have hired your mom.  She has a dumpy figure, but at least I know she knows how to cook."

He noticed Ginny tensed at this and he smirked.  Things were normal again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Ginny was preparing dinner, and after his rude comment, Draco went off to shower.

_All I was trying to do was be nice, and what does he do?  Make fun of my mum.  She not dumpy, lets anyone look drop dead gorgeous after having seven kids.  It's impossible._

Before she worked herself into a tither, she took a deep breath and calmed down, staring down at her hands.

_Why'd I call him Draco anyway?  I felt bad for him I guess, I mean, not being able to eat with your family.  It's sad really._

She sighed.

_No wonder he's such a git._

She then took another breath and got back to cooking.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

About an hour later dinner was finished and Draco came down, all clean and ready to eat, "So what is for dinner."  He sat down at the table while Ginny was setting it.

She looked at him and then glared at him before walking back into the kitchen.  

She brought in everything is parts.  First she brought out the salad and baked potatoes, next were the biscuits and butter, and lastly was the main course, Salmon.

Draco looked at the food and then at Ginny and then at the food again, "You made all this?"  He was very surprised; this was a lot of food for only two people.

Of course Ginny didn't take it this way and sat down glaring at him, "I may not be the best at Potions Ferret, but that doesn't mean I can't cook."  She then took his dish and filled it up and gave it back to him and then filled her own and began eating.

Draco glared back, "I didn't mean you couldn't cook Weaslette, all I meant was this is a lot for two people."  He shook his head, "Take the stick out of your ass and calm down."  He then took a huge bite of the fish and chewed in silence.

Ginny didn't even bother looking at him or responding to this comment she was content with eating in silence.

The quiet was beginning to unnerve Draco.  Ginny was loud and annoying.  The fact she was quiet was bothering him.  He secretly looked over at her and noticed her staring off at something/somewhere, chewing her food.

Draco stared at her lips. Remembering what happened the other night.

_They were warm, and soft… Such a foreign thing._

He then sighed and shook his head.

Ginny heard him sigh and looked at him, "What's your problem now, the food not good enough?" There was much malice behind her words.

Draco looked at her fully now and smirked, "Yes Weaslette, the food is terrible," He was being sarcastic, "it has nothing to do with the fact that you've been a total prat all day where I haven't said one bloody thing to you all day.  But, no it's just that the food sucks, that why I eat it all."  He pointed to his empty plate.

_Damnit I complimented her inadvertently._

Draco winced a bit.

She looked at his plate and then at him.

_He liked my cooking._

She wanted to smile, she never really made a meal before, and she liked instant food more.  It was a Malfoy that liked her food though and so she felt that she couldn't be happy. She picked up her plate, "I'm going for a walk, and I'll clean up when I get back."  She then put her things in the sink and left the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco now stared at the empty seat totally at a lose.

_So first she's really mad, then I accidentally say something somewhat nice, and then she runs away._

He scratched his head very confused.

_Does this girl ever make sense?_

He then laughed to himself and took his own things to the sink.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

An hour, and a totally clean table, later there was still no sign of Ginny coming back.  Draco got up from the couch and walked towards.  He paused when he touched the doorknob.

_Wait, why are you going after a Weasley?  Have you finally gone crazy?_

_I'm not crazy and I'm not going after the Weaslette, I'm just bored and want to go for a walk._

_Oh, alright, just as long as you have yourself convinced you aren't going after her._

Once the internal discussion was over, Draco exited the house and went 'walking'.

He didn't have to go very far, Ginny was a little ways down the beach, her bare feet in the water, and her eyes staring off into nothingness.  He also noticed that she held her arms around herself tightly.

_Doesn't she know it gets cold outside at night?_

Draco took off his hoodie and started towards her.

Once he reached her, he noticed that she hadn't registered his presence yet.

_Weasley's__ can be so mindless sometimes._

If Ginny was in a better mood, he would have pushed her into the water, but he didn't think that was a good idea at this moment and time.  Instead he took his hoodie and slipped it over her head, "Weaslette, it gets cold out at night, next time you wander off at least be prepared."  He smirked.

Ginny snapped out of her reveries when he put the hoodie over her head and then looked at him.

_Oh how I just want to punch him._

She thought when she heard what he said.  Then she finally registered the hoodie she was now wearing.

_But then he does something descent._

She looked at him again and just shook her head, "Malfoy I'm tired, I'm going to bed." With that said she went to walk away, but her foot got caught on some seaweed and she feel forward.

She closed her eyes tightly ready to hit the ground, but after a moment she noticed she didn't hit the ground, instead she felt an arm around her.

_Please Merlin no._

She opened her eyes slowly, only to see slate gray ones looking back at her.

Neither made any moves, being it from shock or something else.  Ginny was the first to do anything.  She cleared her throat and then looked away, "Um…thank you… Malfoy…"  She then stood up properly, but noticed Draco still had his arm around her and was still looking at her.

Thankfully it was dark out so Draco couldn't see the blush on her face, "Um…Draco, your, um, hand?  I'm okay now."

She winced inwardly.

_I called him Draco again.  Why?_

Draco smirked at this, "You did it again?"

Ginny quirked a brow, "Did what?"

"Called me Draco."

"Well that is your name Ferret."  She rolled her eyes, "dumby."  She went to move away again, but he wouldn't remove his arm. "Dra-Malfoy I said I was okay now, I can stand on my own two feet so let me go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco still couldn't figure out days later why he did what he did.  Maybe is was because of the chaste kiss she gave him when she was drunk, or because of the pouty faces she made when angry, or how she said his first name.  But whatever the reason, he was now up at the butt crack of dawn trying to puzzle things together.

*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*

"Dra-Malfoy I said I was okay now, I can stand on my own two feet so let me go!"

He brought his hand up to her hair; "No" It was barely a whisper.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she stared at him, "No?  Well why not?"  Butterflies were beginning to develop in her stomach.

Draco then smirked, and took his hand from her hair and gently put it under her chin, "I have to return the favor."  He then lowered his lips to hers, kissing her as softly as she had kissed him the other night.

To say that Ginny was surprised was the understatement of the year.  Draco was kissing her, and what was this about returning a favor.  When had she ever kissed him?

She had to admit though his lips on her's felt nice.

_So warm…_

She was about to give into the moment, but then her mother's words of warn pop into her head and she pushed herself away from him, "No!  Stay away from me you ego, pigheaded, evil, bastard!"

Before Draco could say anything, she dashed off back to the house and then probably to her room.

*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*

Draco was staring down at his coffee when he heard a door squeak open; he looked up and saw Ginny exiting her room, ready for a new day… That was until she saw Draco.

Draco stared back at her and said the first thing he could think of, "It was when you were drunk."

*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~

**Okay that's the end of chapter 9. YAY!  I think I'm getting better at this writing thing…maybe…All I wanna say is that, people are writing really good fics recently and you should all read them as well.  I'm not downing my story or anything, but compared to some I read, my fic doesn't even compare. Hehe ^_^.  I might pump out another chapter after New Years, but as many of you know who have been reading this fic from day one know, I'm slow as shit when it comes to updating.  I will honestly try to update again before the semester starts up again.**

**Thanks for reading.  Please R&R and no flames.  I except constructive criticism, but no "You sucks", or "Your story bites.", etc.  Those make me cry.  Do you want me to cry? ****L**


	10. Cheap Shots

First off, I just wanna say to everyone that you all should be thanking **sexytexy for this rather fast update.  This person not only left me a four paragraph review, but she also gave me a huge head, so I gotta deflate it by writing. Hehe.  As you all know I love all of you who continually read my story, but I gotta give props to the person with the four paragraph review.  I mean we gotta give credit where credits due right? ^_^  Just remember I don't love any of you less. **

Ok party people on with the show.  Oh! Quick P.S. the Draco kissing Ginny threw people off, but don't worry I think I've conjured up a very "Malfoy" explanation. 

Here goes nothing.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Chapter 10: Cheap Shots**

"It was when you were drunk." He repeated.

Ginny proceeded to look at him like he had three heads (yah so I'm sure there is a spell for that, but just go with it.), "What the bloody hell are you talking about Ferret?"

"When we were at the restaurant the other night, you got pissed (means drunk) off your arse, and then passed out in the car.  I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up so I had to drag you into the house, and Weaslette, you aren't as light as you look," He smirked.

"Ferret why you…" She was cut off.

"Later!  Anyway I put you in your bed and then you grabbed my face and kissed me."  His smirk got bigger, "Of course I can't blame you, I mean, _I_ am practically a god, what female wouldn't want to?"

She glared at him, "Any sober woman."  She crossed her arms, "Beside Ferret, you kissed me just a few hours ago, What about that? Hm Mister 'I'm too cool for school'.

_His lips were so warm…_

Ginny shook her head violently trying to stop the blush from appearing on her face.

Draco stared at her.

_Damn, I forgot about that, shit!_

Being the sly Slytherin he is, Draco came up with a quick excuse on the spot. (A.K.A. I just came up with an excuse on the spot, hehe, j/k…maybe…)

He smirked once more, "Simple Weaslette, I was simply returning the favor, I didn't want you to kiss me, but you did anyway.  I'm positive you don't want any part of me near you so I kissed you out of spite really."

_Liar.___

_Bugger off!_

Ginny's eyes went big, she didn't know whether to cry or be pissed.

_Never let a Malfoy see you cry._

She started out some what quiet, "First, you make me be your maid and harass me beyond humanly necessary, Second, you insult my mother and call her 'dumpy'," with each word she was getting closer and closer to him, "Third, you humiliate me at the restaurant by flirting with that slut of a server, and lastly you insult me, for no good godly reason!!"  She grabbed his collar, "Who the fuck do you think you are Malfoy?  You're nothing more then a Voldemort, Deatheater peon with a cocksucker of a father, who is no more than a Voldey Oldie lacky!!"

She looked away for a moment and 'pfft' and then looked back at him with her own malicious smirk, "At least my mum and dad love me, what do you have lil Drakey, hm?"  She then backed away, "I have breakfast to make."  With that she walked into the kitchen.

_That'll teach him…stupid git._

_That was a bit harsh, wasn't i?  I mean what he said was kinda mean, but you were brutal._

_Pfft__, he's been doing this to my family for years now._

_Are you him?_

_…..Shut up!_

Ginny sighed, raking her hands threw her hair.

_I'll apologize later…maybe…_

And so she proceeded to make breakfast, for two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco just stared towards the kitchen totally at a lose for words.

_Did she… What the… That can't be…_

"ARGH!", he was pissed now.

He yelled towards the kitchen, "Figures Weaslette!  You can't handle a battle so you throw out old jabs and then turn tale and leave!!  Next time trying something new!"

He didn't hear a response.

_The bitch isn't listening to me!_

He got up and went into the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco walked over to Ginny, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him, "So I'm a Deatheater am I?"  He smiled evilly his face mere inches from her's, "Say shit like that again girl and I'll show you how Deatheater I can be!  You hear me?!"

Ginny stared at him looking a bit scared, she kept her mouth shut.

_I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean it…_

She looked away.

Draco saw the look of utter terror on her face.

_Like your mother when father is angry._

Draco shook his head and let go of her.  He then looked at her downcast face and then looked away.

_Shit, I'm no better…_

_Why should I be?  I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley, and she counts for nothing._

_Then why'd you stop? Why did you let go._

He needed a walk, that's what he needed.  "Don't bother cooking for me today; I'll be gone most of the day."  That said he quickly left the kitchen and then the house.

(Okay that was kinda dark, but it will end brightly, promise. ^_^)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nine Hours.

_Nine hours._

Ginny sat eating her ramen.

_It's__five o'clock__, where is he?_

Now she really started to feel guilty about what she said. "Why do I always do this?  Act before I think?"  She said out loud to no one in particular.

_Because you're Ginny, it's what you do. _This time the voice sounding like Colin.

*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*

Ginny plopped down on her head, "Why do I always do this?"

Colin sat down next to her and laughed, "Because you're Ginny, it's what you do."  He then smiled at her, "Yah, so what if you're big mouth got 50 points taken from Gryffindor.  It was worth it to see Snape's face when you told him off and to stop picking on poor little Faile (random Gryff girl I made up).  And then told him to 'shove his remarks where the sun don't shine.'"  He laughed harder.  "I have a picture of his face too, see?"  Shows her the picture.

Ginny rolled over on her back, "Colin you're missing the point, yah I stood up for Faile, but now everyone will be angry, 50 points is no laughing matter."

"So apologize if you feel so bad."

Ginny made a face, "Like hell, that prune of a man deserved every word I threw at him, what I did was right!"

Colin laughed gently, "I don't know then love, but whatever you come up with will do fine."  He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "you have a good heart love, and things will be fine in the end."  He stood up, "Now, we go to dinner," He wiggled his eyebrows, "time to eat."

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up, "and for you to check out the guys."  She giggled.

*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*

She smiled to herself as she finished her ramen.

_Thank you Colin.__  Which reminds me I'll have to write him soon._

After she cleaned up she decided to take a walk on the beach to clear her head some and figure out what to do about Draco.

As she walked by the shoreline she noticed another figure walking towards her.  Once she saw the blonde, almost white, hair she knew who it was.

_Draco_

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

Draco had been walking about the beach for the past nine hours.  He wasn't exactly mad about the insults, but…

_I expect more from her.  I mean her brother would say things like that, but not her, right?_

_A Weasley is a Weasley, male or female._

_Yah!_

At the moment he looked up to see the notorious Weasley red hair and sighed.

_I most have scared the shit out of her._

_She deserved it!_

He saw her stop once she saw him.  He continued walking towards her.

_She'll probably just run away anyway._

Ginny was still as stone.

_Run away!  Run away!_

Ginny shook her head and stood her ground.

_No! I'm not scared of this brat, and I'm not going to let him push me around._

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, they were about a foot apart, just looking at each other.  One daring the other to start something.

Ginny wanted to apologize, but at the same time she thought he deserved it.

Draco wanted to apologize, but at the same time he thought she deserved it.

Ginny came to a decision first.

"You're a git Draco Malfoy!"  And with that she shoved him into the water. SPLASH!!

She then smirked, "But that's all you are."

_That's the closest he'll get to an apology from me._

Draco looked up at her and smirked.

_Things are back to normal._

He stood up, and walked over to her, "And you Weaslette," he grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her into the water, "look like a drown rat."  He turned towards her, "And you're mum is still dumpy."  There was really no malice behind it though.

Ginny got up, "She's had seven kids Ferret."  She smiled, "And she's the best mum ever, dumpy or not."  She stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled her eyes.

_I can think of better things for that tongue to do._

_NOOOOOO!!!!_

Ginny started back towards the house, "There's extra ramen in the pot, try some, it's pretty good for instant."

Draco made a face.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ferret, just eat it.  The stuff won't kill you…instantly."  She laughed and kept walking to the house.

Draco watched her as she walked away.

_Did we just apologize to each other?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*A week later*

Things were still going well.  There was still bickering, but both Ginny and Draco knew deep down that they both went over board, and silently promised themselves to never do that again.

It was now Saturday and Draco decided that they were going to eat out.  He said he was tired of her cooking for one week, but in all honesty, it was him still trying to apologize.

_Weaslette__ doesn't need to know that though._

With a rather loud yawn Draco woke up and headed downstairs.

"Morning Weasle…"  She was no where in site, "Weaslette? Where are you?"

_Could she actually be sleeping? Nah, it's one in the afternoon._

"Oi Ferret I'm out here!"  She yelled from the porch.

Draco walked outside, not caring he was in his boxers, it was a private beach. "Why are you out here?"  He smirked, "You're skin is going to turn an ugly color red, and you're bad enough looking at it is."

Ginny looked up at him from her comfy little porch chair and smirked back, "Better than being pasty, dead, white like you Ferret."  She then looked back down at what was in her hands, "If you must know though, I received a letter from Colin, and a book from Mione.  Mione said that the book would be great to read while sitting leisurely on the beach."

He rolled his eyes, "That Mudblood and her books."

"Ferret!"

"Oh, so sorry, Granger."

Ginny sighed, "Good enough I suppose. Anyway, I was wondering can I have people come and visit?"

Draco raised a brow, "Depends, who do you want to visit?"  

Ginny laughed, "Don't worry it's not my brother."

He glared at her, "Pothead?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, not _Harry.  It's Colin."_

"The Creevy kid with the camera?"

Ginny nodded, "Yep, him.  He said that he misses me and wants to make sure you're not man handling me or anything."  She laughed slightly and smiled.

Draco was stilling looking at her.

_Nice smile._

_NO!_

Draco cleared his throat and looked over her head, "I suppose it would be alright."  He smirked, "Actually that works out well.  Zabini will be coming here in two weeks, so Creevy can come down then.  No need for a Gryff to hang out with to ex-Slytherins, so have you're little Lion pal come then to keep you entertained.  And out of my hair."

Ginny's eyes went wide, "Blaise Zabini?"

Draco nodded, "Know any others?"

Ginny's smile got even bigger, "Excellent! I'm going to owl Colin right this second.  Thanks so much Ferret!"  Before she knew what she was doing she hugged him, "Colin will be absolutely ecstatic!"

"Um Weaslette…?" He pointed towards the whole hugging thing.

Ginny pulled away as if burned and then turned red, "Oh…Sorry, hehe… I'm going to owl Colin now."  She quickly turned away and ran inside.

Once Ginny was out of site, Draco let a small smile fall upon his face.

"Cute…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**That's it for ten.  Hope it was alright.  I felt that I needed to get the "big fight" out of the way early so from here on it will be pretty much funny and cute stuff.  If you couldn't tell, yes, Blaise and Colin will be entering the fic.  Of course this fic will be D/G but there will be alittle B/C cause I think it's a fun couple to play with.  For those of you who super uber hate guy slash lemon stuff, don't worry the most I'd do is like kissing… Maybe heavy petting.  I don't know what guy/guy love making is like so I'm not even gonna try to write it.**

**Once again THANK YOU ALL YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS!!  Keep reading and giving me imput.**

**And lastly, I wanna give a shout to ****S McG****.  You are a bastard for reading my fic when I told yah not to, but I suppose I forgive you… For now, bawahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!**


	11. Day From Hell

**Warning:  This chapter contains wet dreams, feminine problems and products, and masturbation.  Nothing graphic.  Yah, I know it sounds weird, but you will understand, when and if you read this chapter.  If you choose not to, I'm sorry.  I always get somewhat angry when girls in books/movies go years with the whole period thing not coming up.  Plus I thought is would be funny to do.**

**Anyway, on with the story.******

**Chapter 11: Day From Hell**

_"Draco… Draco…"_

_Draco rubbed his eyes being awoken by some noise._

_"Draco… Draco"_

_"What the bloody hell."  Draco rose from his bed and opened his door._

_"Draco… Oh Draco…"_

_Draco raised an eyebrow at this, "Is that… Weaslette?" He walked over to the balcony and listen._

_"Please…Please…Draco…"_

_"Yes, that is definitely Weaslette."  He looked over at his clock, it was blinking __3 o'clock__ in the morning at him, but then it quickly started blinking the word 'Ginny'.  Draco blinked a few times and the clock read three once more._

_"Bloody weird."___

_Ginny kept making noise and finally Draco couldn't take it anymore.  He stormed out the door and downstairs.  Once he was down there he started banging on her door._

_"Oi!__  Weaslette, pipe down I am trying to catch some beauty sleep!"_

_Ginny continued to make noise._

_"Weaslette, if you do not stop that noise I will come in and shut you up!"_

_Still Ginny would not be quiet._

_"That's it I am coming in."  Draco busted through the door, "What the hell is… Oh Merlin!"_

_What Draco saw before him, he could never prepare himself for.  Ginny Weasley, naked on her bed, pumping her fingers very rapidly in and out of her sex, while continually screaming his name._

_"Draco!! Oh Draco!! YES!!"_

_Draco couldn't help but stare.  Weaslette was…was… pleasuring herself, and screaming his name._

_"This really doesn't make any sense."_

_At the sound of his voice Ginny came to a dead stop and looked at him._

_"Dra… Draco…"  Ginny then smirked and crawled off the bed and slowly walked over to Draco, "I've been waiting from you Draco…"  As she brought her lips to his another noise caught his attention._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Oi! Ferret it's two in afternoon, get your bloody arse outta bed already!"

She then proceeded to blast her music, "Ruby Soho" by RANCID.

Draco shot straight up in bed, sweat dripping of his face.

_It was a…a… Dream?_

_More like a nightmare,  Weaslette naked… blah…_

_Hehe__, that's not what the rest of your body is saying._

Draco looked down he then fell back onto his pillow.

_Just brilliant, morning wood and Weaslette's horrid interpretation of music.___

He got up and yelled out his door, "You stupid twit shut the excuse of music off I'm up."

_In more ways then one.___

_Shut the hell up!_

Ginny turned the music off, "Good now hurry up lunch is almost ready."

"Alright, let me just… Shower…"  Draco then slammed his door.

_I am never eating ramen EVER again!_

"What a bloody git, pfft, calling me a twit." Ginny continued making lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco finally showed up downstairs a half an hour later for lunch.

Ginny set a plate of hotdogs and hamburgers on the table, "And for dessert we have swiss cake rolls."

Draco looked at her confused, "And was in Merlin's name is that?"

Ginny shook her head, "Just what the name implied Ferret, now eat up, the kitchen is the last thing I need to clean today, and then I need to go to the store again."

"I'll eat the lunch you've made Weaslette, but I am not trying anymore or your strange foods.  That ramen you made me eat last night, gave me horrid nightmares last night."

_Nightmares my arse.___

_Shut up!_

Ginny giggled, "So that's why you slept later then usual."

He nodded and then shoved a hotdog in his mouth.

Ginny made a face, "Nice table manners Ferret."  Ginny picked up her hotdog slowly taking a fairly good portion of it into her mouth before taking a bite.

"Weaslette you wouldn't know what manners were if some…one… hit…"  Draco couldn't help but watch Ginny eat her hotdog.  Something about it just made him want to…

"I'm done eating!"  Draco practically yelled, "The waves look great, I am going surfing for a bit."

Ginny smiled, "Alright Ferret calm down.  How about I clean up and meet you out there."

"No!" He then ran outside.

Ginny watched him as he left, slightly hurt.

_What did I do?_

She then shrugged it off and then proceeded to clean the table.

As Ginny was washing the dishes a tiny owl and a gray falcon landed on the windowsill, "Wow from Ron and Colin," she smiled, "I feel loved."  She opened the window, took the letters from both familiars, feed them treats, and then retreated to her comfy chair on the porch.

First she read the letter from Ron:

_Dear Sis,_

_I hope this letter finds you well.  Mum says that everything is ok, but I don't believe her.  Malfoy better not be anything mean to you.  He isn't torturing you or anything is he?  Or going to use you as a Deatheater sacrifice?_

Ginny laughed at this.

"What's so funny?"

Ginny jumped and turned around, "Geez Ferret, way to scare the hell out of a girl!"  Ginny stared at him for a moment.  Draco was in his boarder shorts and all wet from being in the water.

_All wet…_

Ginny looked away blushing.

Draco looked at her confused, but decided to drop it, "So what's so funny Weaslette, your lovely little Pothead write you a love letter?"  There was so much venom in his statement that it surprised Ginny.

Ginny looked at him and made a face, "First off Harry isn't mine, he's like a brother to me, second…"

"Oi Weaslette I didn't know your family was like that.  I mean I heard of 'If you can't keep it in the pants' and all that, but really…"

"SECOND!!"  Ginny wasn't even going to honor his comment with a retort, "It's from Ron and he has himself convinced you've used me as a sacrifice to Voldemort, or deflowered me in some vulgar way."

Draco blushed for a moment thinking about the dream he had.  He quickly looked else where and cleared his throat, "and the other letter?"

"It's from Colin, I haven't opened it yet."

Draco nodded, "Alright.  Well I'm going in to clean up. Oh and don't bother cooking tonight.  Since you need to go into town for food, I figured I would drive you in and then grab something to eat."

"That's really nice of you Ferret." She smiled.

Draco shrugged, "Not really, I just don't feel like suffering from more nightmares from your food."  He then walked inside.

"You're a totally GIT Ferret!"  Ginny then sighed and got back to reading Ron's letter.

_But seriously speaking Gin Gin, if Malfoy is giving you problems just come home, alright?  Then your big brother Ron will kill him for you.  Well I need to leave now, mum is coming and I'm in HUGE trouble.  Everyone sends their love and Mione hopes you like that book._

_Lots of love,_

_Ron_

Ginny smiled to herself, "Ron you idiot."  She smiled to herself, "I miss you."

Before she could dwell on it she moved on to Colin's letter:

_Dearest One,_

_Are you kidding?  Not only can I come to visit my best mate ever, but I also get to chill on a tropical island with Blaise Zabini?  I don't know how you managed this love, but you are the best!! ^_^  Anyway, I can't wait to see you.  Is the ferret treating you alright?_

Ginny sighed, "You'd think he's the devil or something."

_If not I'm knock him one when I get there.  Also I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to bring my camera.  I think I could get some great still shots of you.  The tropical background would be perfect._

Ginny blushed.

_And no blushing, you know you're a knock out. Hehe, I'd be surprised if the ferret hasn't tried making moves on you yet._

"If only you knew."

_And besides you know that my camera and I never go anywhere without each other.__  And maybe… I can get a pic or two of Blaise, you know get a new subject to work with.  Hehehe…_

"Yah, I'm sure that's all you want.  You're suppose to be happy about seeing me."

_But don't worry love, my top priority of this trip is to see you.  I do miss you lots, and I can't wait to see you._

_All my love,_

_Colin_

She smiled big, "I miss you too Colin."  She then got up and decided to go for a quick dip.  She went to her room to change quick and then she noticed something, "Shit!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco heard Ginny scream, and thinking the worst, he threw on a towel and ran down the steps.  He knocked hard on her door, "Oi Weaslette you alright?"

Ginny was in her bathroom sitting on the towel crying, "No! This is the worst.  Argh! Why now of all times."

"What's wrong?  Let me in!"  Draco was worried, he'd never seen nor heard a Weasley cry ever, so he was almost panicked.

Slowly the door unlocked and Ginny poked her head out slowly, "Ferret I need a…favor…please?"  She said meekly.

Draco was really confused now, Ginny asking _him_ for a favor, "What is it?"

She was so embarrassed, how could she have forgotten the most important thing in the world?

"Ummm…I need you to go to the store and buy me some…" she mumbled the last part.

He raised a brow, "Some what?"

"Some…" She mumbled again.

Now Draco was getting aggravated, "Out with it Weasley."

She closed her eyes tightly and said really fast, "Ineedyoutogetmesometampons!"

Draco hoped to any and all gods that he didn't just hear what he heard, "…What did you say?"

Ginny looked down and blushed, "I need you…to get me…tampons…"

Now Draco was pretty well versed in muggle technology due to having learned about such things in class.  He vaguely remembered the one day McGonagall coming into class to talk about safe muggle sex his sixth year.  She explained how when women hit puberty they get something called a 'period' where they bleed for a few days.  While bleeding they have to use things call sanitary napkins and tampons.  To make a long story short it was the worst class he ever had in his whole life and he never wanted to hear about it again.

"Listen here!  There is no way in Heaven or Hell I am buying you any of that stuff you hear me!"

Ginny then looked up at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen and bawling her eyes out, "but…but…but…"  She then cried harder.

Draco rolled his eyes.

_That's right, the old witch mentioned something about PMS too._

Draco sighed deeply, "Isn't there some potion that can take care of this little…problem?"

Ginny sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Yah, but I don't have the ingredients right now."

Draco smiled finding a silver lining, "Tell me the ingredients, I'll go out and get them."

Ginny shook her head, "There's one part that I don't think you wanna know about…"  She blushed again.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" he shook his head.

Ginny began to cry again, "I'm so sorry Malfoy!  Please don't hate me!"  She cried harder.

Draco's eyes went wide.

_She doesn't want me to hate her?  Yes, definitely PMS._

As he stood there hearing her cry he couldn't stand it anymore, "fine…"

Ginny looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "what was that?"

He crossed his arms and looked to the ceiling, "I said fine," he then glared at her, "but this is it.  And you owe me BIG TIME you hear my Weaslette?"

Ginny smiled big, "Thank you Ferret!!"  She practically almost took Draco down as she gave him a huge hug.

Draco was caught off guard for a moment, but then quickly recovered and pried Ginny off of him, "Enough, get off me or I won't go for them."

Ginny quickly let go, "sorry…" She sniffled.

_Oh no she's going to cry again._

Before anymore tears were shed he was out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

(I wanted to write about Draco seeing the variety of different tampons and pads, like wings and what not, but I think I have grossed out any male readers enough. ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About and hour later Draco returned with the need goods mumbling about the strange looks he got from some people, and the pity looks he got from others. (Note: if you live with a woman, sooner or later you will have to go out and buy feminine products for her.)

Ginny took the box from him and quickly ran to her room to take a shower and insert said tampon.

She came out of her room about thirty minutes later with a big smile on her face, "So much better."

A sound of disgust could be heard from Draco who was lounging on the couch, "Oi Weaslette, I didn't need to know this."

"Oh, I didn't know you were there."  She walked over to the couch and leaned over the back to look at him, "Sorry, and thanks again," She smiled, "You're an absolute lifesaver."

Draco wasn't used to being thanked, especially by a Weasley.  He turned away from her, blushing slightly, "Whatever, but like I said before, I won't do it again and you owe me BIG!"

Ginny laughed and nodded, "I'll make it up to you.  How about I make you something…"  Then it dawned on her, "Oh shit!  I'm sorry Draco, you wanted to eat out, I forgot."  Her eyes were getting watery again and she started to sniffle.

Draco turned to look at her.

_Not again_

"Weaslette calm down please, I picked up some food when I was out, see?"  He pointed to the bags on the table.

Ginny then stopped crying, "I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes, "How long do I have to put up with your more then normal dysfunctional behavior."

Ginny started to sniffle, "You think I'm dysfunctional?" 

He sat up quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders, "No…yes…what I mean is, stop crying!"

She cried more.

_Good job Ace._

_Shut up!_

"Umm…what I mean is, do you really want your worst enemy to see you cry?"

Ginny looked into his eyes, "So you do hate me…"  There was no stopping it now, out came the water works.

Draco became panicked.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

So he did the only thing he could think of to shut a girl up.  He brought his hand up to her cheek and turned her face towards his and looked her in the eyes, "What I mean is, you aren't this much of an emotional wreck usually.  Where's the short punchy Weaslette, hm?"

Ginny just stared at him utterly speechless.

For days to come Draco didn't know why he did what he did next.

He leaned in slowly and lightly touched his lips to her, testing it.

Ginny's eyes went wide, but she didn't pull away.

_What is he doing?  Why?_

"Draco…what are you…"  Then his lips were fully over hers, kissing her properly.

After getting over the initial shock, Ginny closed her eyes and gave into the kiss.

_So warm…___

Draco watched as she closed her eyes.  He was half happy, half disgusted, which surprised him, because in the back of his mind, not clouded by Malfoyness, it wasn't disgusting at all.

_So warm…_

After a few moments he pulled away slowly, keeping contact with her lips as long as possible.

Ginny then slowly opened her eyes and stared into his.

Draco look at her, "There, now you don't owe me anymore."

Now, to normal Ginny, she would have known he meant it as a joke to lighten the awkward moment, but she wasn't normal Ginny right now.  She was PMS Ginny.

(Poor Draco)

She grew angry, "Draco Malfoy you disgust me!"  Then she slapped him across the face and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco plopped back down on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes, "Note to self: Don't mess with females when they're on the rag.  What a miserable day."  He then fell asleep, too exhausted to move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

**Well that's it for now.  Consider this an early Valentine's Day present from me to you all.  I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^  Thanks you everyone who gave me ideas and who reviewed, you are all super cool.**


	12. Twisted Wires

**Here's Chapter 12, hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to.  I just like messing with the characters. ^_^**

**Chapter 12: Crossed Wires**

He was seated at the airport waiting for his plane.  There was an hour delay because of weather and he was bored out of his mind, "Go figure, a rain delay in London, pfft." He then looked through his bag for something to do.  He decided to take out the muggle camera he owned and give it a once over making sure everything was working properly.  He held the camera to his eye, checking to make sure the lens was alright and that there were no scratches on it.  He was having fun viewing the airport through his camera when everything went black, "What the…"  He put the camera down and looked up to see what was obstructing his view.

~*~*~*~*~

He was running a little late for his flight and was almost panicked something frightful, but not enough to not be pissed, "Damn you Draco, you know how much I hate these muggle things couldn't your father have bought a nice piece of land near a wizarding area?"

After a lot of complaining, asking for directions, and flirting with some of the desk receptionists, he finally found his terminal.  The flight was packed and he looked around trying to find a place to sit in the waiting area.  That's when he spotted a blonde head with a camera attached to its face.  He then smirked to himself and walked over.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Creevey."  Blaise smirked down at the younger Gryff and pointed to the vacant seat next to him, "Mind if I sit here, the area is packed and I'd rather not have to sit on the floor."

Colin just stared up at the older Sly dumbfounded.  Yes, Ginny did tell him that Blaise would be visiting at the same time as he, but it never really hit him till this moment.  

He then mentally shook himself, noticing that Blaise was waiting for an answer, "Oh..um…yah of course."  Colin quickly removed his bag from the chair, allowing Blaise to sit down.

Blaise then sat and looked at Colin, "Going to visit the Weasley girl?  What her name again… Penny?"

Colin then glared at Blaise, the boy maybe cute, but no one insulted his best mate, "It's Ginny, and only her close friends call her that.  _You_ may call her Virginia."  Colin was a bit miffed now and decided to ignore the boy and go back to fiddling with his camera.

Blaise smirked.

_Hit a nerve did I?  At least he stopped with the google eyes._

Blaise sighed, now bored.

A few minutes passed in silence, until Blaise couldn't take it anymore.  He turned to Colin once more, taking the camera that was now laying it the boy's lap and started to examine it himself.

"Hey you git give that back."  Colin reached for it, but Blaise quickly moved it from his reach, "Calm down Creevey, I just want to look at it.  I'll give it back in a second."

Blaise, unknown to most people, knew some stuff on muggle cameras and decided that Colin had a very nice camera, "So, is there any film in the thing?"

Colin nodded, "Yes"  Blaise then advanced the film and tested the camera for lighting before he snapped a picture of Colin, "It a good camera, you'll get some nice pictures when you get to the tropics."  He then handed the camera back to Colin, "Lots of scantily cladded women."  He wiggled his eyebrows.

Colin glared at him once more, "Pfft that would be a waste of film."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?  So perhaps you only want pictures of one scantily cladded woman in particular."  He laughed.

Colin rolled his eyes, "Give me a break Zabini, Ginny is like a sister to me, it's strictly platonic between us."  He said while putting his camera away.

Zabini smirked, "Oh really?  That's surprising; most of the males at Hogwarts think she's a nice piece of ass and that she was all yours for the taking."  Blaise decided the only way to keep conversation going was by egging the boy on.

Now Colin was pissed, "Listen Zabini, Ginny is NOT, I repeat NOT, just a piece of ass.  Yes, she is attractive, but she is just my best mate.  I care enough about her to keep men like you and the rest of the male population of Hogwarts away from her.  And if you even think of laying a finger on her during this vacation I swear to Merlin you'll wish you were never born.  You got me Zabini?"

Blaise couldn't hold a straight face anymore more and busted out laughing, "Calm down Creevy, I assure you I have no intentions of going near _your precious_ Ginny."  He took a few deep breathes before going on, "Besides," smirked and leaned in closer to Colin, "I already got my eye on someone."  He winked and pulled away.

Colin just stared at him, wide-eyed, for a moment before figuring out that Blaise was just messing with him.

_Or is he?_

_Of course he is, Zabini is the biggest playboy of Hogwarts, he's got girls at his beckon call… GIRLS, not guys._

_It's only rumor._

_There's truth to all rumors._

Colin sighed heavily and decided to take a nap and hoped that Blaise would at least have the decency to wake him up when they started boarding.

~*~*~*~*~

The Flight Attendant called for the boarding of the plane at least three times already and Colin still wasn't waking up.  And to add insult to injury, the little blonde fell over in his sleep and was now lying on Blaise's shoulder.

_When did I turn into this kids pillow, pfft, the nerve.___

_So why haven't you shoved him off yet?_

_Well… I do have manners and unfortunately being a Gryff is no excuse._

His conscience laughed at him, _Suuure__, you just keep thinking that._

Blaise mentally shook himself and then looked down at the sleeping boy, "Guess I better wake him."  He nudged Colin a little, "Oi, Creevey wake up, the plane is boarding."

Colin wiggled a bit in his seat and made a whining sound, "Five more minutes mum, I promise."  He then curled up a little and snuggled closer to Blaise's arm.

Blaise laughed, "Now now sweety, if you don't get up this instant, you're going to miss your flight and seeing Ginny."  He said in a mock motherly tone.

Colin then slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing at them, "Oh fine then mu…"  His eyes went wide when he saw Blaise laughing his ass off at his antics, "I'm guessing you aren't a morning person, are you Creevy."

Colin was now fuming he stood up and glared down at Blaise, "why you little…"  Blaise then stood up, only about an inch or two taller than Colin.

_Guess he isn't that short after all._

_You like them tall too._

Blaise laughed and got in his face, "You're cute when you're cranky Creevey."  He then quinked, "Feel free to sleep on me whenever you want, you're very entertaining."  He then picked up his bag and boarded the plane.

Once again Colin was speechless.

_That went well._

_Wow…_

_This is going to be a GREAT vacation._

Colin quickly boarded the plane, a huge shit eating grin on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Airport in the Bahamas ~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was now getting antsy.  The plane had landed about ten minutes ago and she didn't see hide nor hair of Colin, "Where can he be?  Did he miss the flight?  Oh Merlin what if he did?"

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "Weaslette calm down, they have to go through a few check points before coming to the baggage claim."

Ginny almost jumped when he touched her.  Ever since she was are 'normal' self again she kept thinking about what happened.

_He kissed me._

_Yah, just to shut you up.___

_…_

Ginny was plagued by this realization for awhile now.  She moved away so he wasn't touching her anymore.

Draco was about to say something, when Ginny shrieked and went off running.  Next thing he saw made him laugh.  Ginny had spotted Colin, she was so happy to see him that she jumped on him, giving him a hug so big that they almost fell over.

There were two older people standing behind Draco commenting on the scene, "Dear isn't that cute?"  The woman said, "Yes it is, young love is a beautiful thing.  Remember when we were their age?"

The couple continued talking, but Draco was no longer listening.

_Creevey and Weaslette, in love? Nah…_

_They do look like a couple like that._

_Shut up!_

_Ha! You're jealous._

_Why would I be jealous?  Please that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard._

Before the internal argument could go any farther Draco felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"Draco, snap out of it.  I was beginning to feel like you didn't want me here.  The way you're staring at the girl and all."

Draco turned to greet his best, and only, mate, "What would you know about girls you Dorothy."  He then smiled and extended his hand.

Blaise then took his hand and shook it, "I've missed you too Draco."  He gave Draco a short hug, "How's your summer going?"

Draco shrugged, "As well as it can with a Weasley around."

Blaise laughed, "So I see."  He wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Let's just go get your bags already."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they were all back at the house and situated, Ginny began to prepare dinner.

Colin pulled out his camera.  Ginny hated having pictures taken of her.  This made Colin want to take pictures of her more. "Hey Gin Gin, smile." _Click_.  Ginny turned to him with a sour face, "Colin you just got here, must you start annoying me now with your picture taking."

"Aw, come on Gin Gin, you're so cute no matter was you do."  He laughed, "The world must see the beauty that is Virginia Weasley." He laughed.

Ginny picked up a piece of lettuce and threw it at Colin, "Stop being an idiot."

Colin then got up from that table and walked up close to her taking more pictures of her.

Ginny playfully swatted at him, "Colin stop, seriously, I hate having pictures of me taken."  She began whining, and Colin laughed.

Draco and Blaise walked in as the other two were having their play fight.  He cleared his throat, "If you two are almost done with your flirting, I'd like to eat soon."  Draco was in a great mood.  He had an awesome time surfing with Blaise and just getting caught up on everything.  Then he came back inside to seeing Ginny flirting with Creevey, in HIS house.

_Oh but why do I care?_

_I don't_

_Liar.___

"I'm going to take a shower."  Draco then left the room quickly, leaving behind three confused people.

Ginny looked at Blaise, "What was that all about?"

Blaised shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine."

~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour later everyone was all cleaned up and dinner was served.  Ginny went all out and made steak, smoked Salmon, grilled chicken, a nice salad, fresh spinach, and a couple of other small dishes.

Colin smiled, "Wow Gin Gin, you went all out, this looks great."

Blaise commented next, "Probably tastes good too.  Can we begin?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Dig in."

Ginny sat and watched the boys devouring everything in sight.  Well, that is, Colin and Blaise devouring everything.  Draco had not touched anything yet.

_I wonder if he is still in a sour mood._

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled, "Draco aren't you hungry?  There is plenty you know.  Please eat."  She smile faltered when he continued to glare at her.

Ginny then looked away and ate silently.

Draco just looked at her.

_She never cooks this well when it's just the two of us._

_She did it for Creevey._

_And you care why?_

_I don't damn it!_

_You could have fooled me._

_Shut up!_

"Shut up!"

Everyone around Draco stopped what they were doing at his sudden outburst.  Blaise was the first to speak, "Draco you alright?"

Draco looked around; he didn't mean to voice what was going on in his head.  He set his napkin on the table and stood up, "I'm going for a walk."  He then looked at Ginny quickly and walked out.

Ginny moved to follow, but Blaise stopped her, "Not now love, let him blow off some steam first."

Ginny shook her head, "Blow off steam from what?  Ever since we got back from the airport he's been more of a git than he usually is.  If he was a girl I'd think he was PMSing."

Both Blaise and Colin laughed at this.  

Blaise knew what was going on, but was debating on whether or not to tell Ginny.  He then looked to Colin and tilted his head away, and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later'.  Colin nodded and said he had to go use the bathroom.

Ginny sighed and sat down.

Blaise stared at Ginny, "He's jealous."

Ginny head shot up, "Pardon?"

Blaise smiled, "He's jealous," He laughed slightly, and "He jealous, Draco that is, thinks you and Creevey fancy one another."

Ginny couldn't help, but laugh, "Me and Colin… That's so idiotic.  I mean even if I fancied Colin, it would never work, I mean he's ga…"  She covered her mouth before she said anymore.

Blaise smiled, "Don't worry love, I figured as much."

Ginny rows a brow, "But how.  No one at school, but I knew."

He smirked, "He hangs out with one of the hottest girls in school and never once made a move on her.  Not to mention I have exceptional gaydar."  He laughed.

Ginny scratched her head, "What girl is this?"

Blaise laughed and shook his head, "Forget it."  He stood up, "I think Draco has had enough cool down time, go and find him, Creevy and I will handle the clean up."

Ginny was about to protest, but Blaise silenced her by pushing her out the door, "Now get going."

Once the door was slammed in her face, Ginny had no choice but to go.  She walked around for a few minutes, when she finally spotted Draco, sitting in the same place he was that last time something bad really happened.  She named it his 'Angry Spot'.  She quickly wiped the smile from her face as she got closer to him, "Hey Ferret."  She then sat down next to him.

Draco moved away from her when she sat down.  He wanted to get away from her, didn't she understand that.

Ginny sighed, "Ferret will you stop giving me the silent treatment already!  Nothing is going to get solved if you don't say something."

Draco shrugged, "Something."

Ginny then glared at him, "Funny, real funny."

There was silence after that.  A good five minutes of it.  Finally, Ginny got fed up with it.  She stood up and kicked sand at him, "Fine then if you want to be a jackass about it, then I don't care.  I was hoping that whatever was wrong with you we could talk about it so it wouldn't ruin the time we have with our friends."

Draco then stood up as well, and looked her straight in the eyes, "Oh no, Merlin forbid I ruin the time that you and Creevey have together.  By all means ignore me and be on your merry way."

Ginny was sick and tired of his mood swings.  She knew she should tell him about Colin, but right now she was really mad at him, "Fine!  I will!"  She began to walk away, but felt Draco grab her wrist and pull her back.  She fell back a little and landed on his chest.

Ginny blushed a bit, but then remember what happened all of a minute ago and started beating his chest, "Let go of me Draco!"  Draco kept his hold on her as she wiggled around trying to get free.

Finally Ginny stopped moving.  Thinking that she had given up, Draco loosened his grip, bad idea.  As soon as Ginny felt him let go a little, she wiggled free and started running back to the house.

Now, as many people know Draco Malfoy is the epitome of good health, so as she watched her run away he decided to give her a small head start, letting her think she got away.

Ginny continued running, she could see the house right in front of her.  She smiled in happiness, that is, until she heard another pair of feet running directly behind her and catching up to her at a break neck speed.  She turned her head and saw Draco running at her.

Not paying attention to where she was running anymore, her foot got caught in some dry seaweed and she fell flat onto the sand. "Ow!"

Draco was on top of her in minutes holding her arms down with his hand.

Ginny wanted to scream, but when she looked up at him she was….amazed, confused?  When Ginny looked at Draco she was expecting him to be angry or really REALLY mad.  Instead he looked sad, or was it confused?  Either way, Ginny stopped her struggling and looked up at him expectantly.

So he tackled her, what was he suppose to do now?

_Tell her she can't see Creevey._

_No!  He's her best mate._

_F*ck that!  She's yours, you bought her!_

_Shut up!_

His head hurt, he was tired, and he had a very confused looking female Weasley lying under him.

_Dream come__ true?_

_Shut up damn it!_

"Draco?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked down at her, "What did you call me Weaslette?"

She smiled, she learned pretty quick that when he called her 'Weaslette' that it meant they were cool with each other again.  The name some how went from an insult to a nickname, sort of like 'Ferret' for him.

She shook her head, "Nothing Ferret."  Draco then sighed, she looked at him, "Draco what's wrong, really?"

Draco then leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "Don't pretend to care Weaslette, you aren't my friend.  You are my worker and I am your boss that is all."

For some unknown reason, Ginny had a want to cry when she heard this, "Oh… I see…"  She couldn't help it she sniffled.

Draco then lifted his head and looked at her.

_Is she crying?_

Ginny turned her head to the side, away from his gaze.

_How embarrassing._

"Weaslette, look at me."

"No…"

"Look at me Weas…"

"No."

"Ginny look at me!"

She turned her head at hearing him actually saying a part of her _first_ name. "What?! What do you want from me you asshole?"  She was now crying.

Draco shook his head, "Why are you crying?"

She rolled her eyes, "You just practically said you hate me.  At first I was okay with you hating me, hell I hated you to.  But…but… I thought that since I started working here I thought we were becoming friends or… something."  She thought about the few times they kissed.

He smirked, "Something?"

Oh how she hated that smirk, "F*ck you Malfoy, get the hell off of me.  That's it I qui…"  She was cut off by his lips.

Draco began licking her bottom lips, wanting entrance into her mouth.

Ginny did enjoy kissing him, but it was never done on her terms.  It was always to shut her up; it was starting to piss her off. 

She smirked inwardly, _I have a great idea._

She opened her mouth to his, letting his tongue play with her's.  Not to let Draco in on her plan, she slowly led Draco's tongue into her mouth using her own tongue.  Once she got Draco where she wanted him she opened her eyes, and bit down on his tongue.  Not to hard to really hurt him, but just enough to get her point across.

Draco drew back quickly holding a hand to his mouth, "What the hell was that for Weasley?!"

She sat up on her hands, "Next time you want to shut me up, trying just asking me nicely to be quiet.  I won't fall for your shit anymore Malfoy."

For some unknown reason, at least to Draco, he wanted to kiss her now more than ever before.  He once again pinned her arms down and bent forward, this time face to face, "Weaslette, you confuse me greatly."  He looked into her eyes, "And you give me endless headaches."  He sighed and once again rested his head on her shoulder.  "At the same time, it's fun." He smirked against her skin. "Not fun in the malicious way, just fun."  He turned his head a bit, his lips making contact with her skin.

"Draco…"

He kissed her neck, "Ginny, please, just shut up."

She went silent.  Draco held in a laugh and closed his eyes.

_She's so warm_

A few moments later, Draco was brought out of his reveries when he felt a hand in his hair.  It was Ginny's.  He sighed almost sounding content.

"Draco…"  She spoke, why did she have to speak?

"What is it Weaslette?"

She rested her hand on his back, "I want…I want…"  She took a deep breath," to be your friend, I'm tired if this retarded, pointless, fighting."

Draco leaned up on his arms and looked at her, "You what?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said I want to be your friend Ferret?"  For a quick second Ginny thought she saw disappointment in Draco's eyes, but he quickly covered it up by turning onto his back taking Ginny with him.

Ginny was now on top of him looking down at his smirking face. "Well?"

He raised a brow, "Well what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Friends?"

Draco sat up and placed his hands on either side of her head, "Friends" he then leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips.  He pulled back slightly, "…for now."

Ginny looked him in the eyes, "You know nothing could can come if it."  She kissed him hard on the lips and then pulled away, "And I don't do summer flings."  She then got up and proceeded to walk back to the house, slightly more happy, but slightly more sad also.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**There's Chapter 12, hope you all liked it.  The next chapter will have what was going on with Blaise and Colin while Draco and Ginny were outside.**

**Also a side note or two: First, if you don't like my story, then by all means don't read it.  Also if you want to flame me, please only send one, getting 5+ flame e-mails is annoying, just send all your hate for me in one e-mail ^_^.  Second, I accept constructive criticism.  Writing, "You suck" is not that.  So if something 'sucks' and should be fixed please give me an idea of how to fix it and I'll see what I can do, ok?  Hopefully we are all on the same page now. ^_^**

**Again thank you all for reading my story and I hope it's living up to all your expectations, (minus the no talent lame ass flamers, I could give two sh*ts about.  No anger really hehe ^_^)**

**And also thanks it SMcG (aka Sean), for nagging me to write another chapter.  So to everyone who liked this chapter thank him.  And for those who don't like it, flame him. Hehehehe ^_^ ::pats Sean's head:: Daddy!**

**K, I'm done.  Later Rockers, till next time. ^_^**


	13. 125 Meanwhile

**Chapter 12.5: Meanwhile…**

Colin walked out of the bathroom minutes after Blaise gave Ginny a little 'push' out the door, "Everything alright now out here?" Colin asked.

"Coast is clear Creevey, come on out."  Blaise's voice drifted from the couch he was now lounging on.

Colin walked into the living room and sat in a chair across from Blaise, "So what was that all about?  Is Gin Gin alright?"

Blaise smirked, "She'll be just fine.  Just a small misunderstanding on Draco's part is all."

Colin made a face at the mention on Draco, "Why should it matter to Gin Gin what's pissing Malfoy off?"

Blaise began to laugh, "Creevey, you're so cute in your naiveté." he laughed harder.

Colin looked away, blushing slightly, "You said you'd explain Zabini… I'm waiting."  Once he returned to his normal color he turned back to Blaise.

Blaise shook his head, "For someone who claims to be Virginia's best mate you really don't know her."  He smirked.  "Enough already, just tell me what's going on," said Colin.

Blaise stood up and walked over to Colin, a big grin on his face, "I'll tell you… but first," he leaned over, resting his hands on the armrests, trapping Colin in his seat, "I want something in return."

Colin's eyes went wide, and face went bright red, "Wha…wha…" He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "What's that Zabini?"

Blaise then leaned closer to Colin, his lips grazing the younger boy's ear, "Call me Blaise, please," and then he pulled away slowly, the corner of his lip touched the corner of Colin's before he pulled away completely, arms crossed.

Colin opened his eyes.

_When did I even close them?_

_Good question._

He stared straight at Blaise, confused, surprised, and a little bit angry.

_Who does he think he is prancing about like he's some playboy hot stuff?_

_Ummm__…__ He is a playboy hot stuff, remember?_

_Oh…that's right… but still…_

He stood up, "Listen **Zabini**, I'll just find out from Gin Gin later when she comes back."  He started to walk away when Blaise grabbed him and pushed him against a wall.

Colin stared Blaise right in the eye, "Listen Zabini, I'm not some flighty easy girl that will answer your ever beckon call, you hear me?"  He tried to loosen Blaise's grip to no avail, "Now let go!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Blaise's lips were over his like a wolf on a jugular. 

Colin closed his eyes.

_So warm…___

_Snap out of it!  You're total putty in his hands._

_Not yet, his hands are still at his sides._

As if Blaise read his mind, he brought his hands up to Colin's waist.

_Better?_

_No!  Be strong, hard to get… something!_

As much as he hated to admit it, his 'other half' was right.  He tried to pull away, but Blaise had a death grip on Colin.  After a moment of thought, and building back up the angry felt just moments ago, Colin balled up his fist and socked Blaise right in the stomach.

Blaise doubled over in pain, holding his stomach, but still some how kept a smirk on his face.

Colin just stared at him for a moment before he started walking away.

"Oi!  Creevey!"  He stood up slowly, "Did it ever occur to you that I don't go for flighty easy girl, hm?"  He then walked away and to his room.

Colin just stared at Blaise's now empty spot for a moment before he too returned to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sorry this was short, but it was only a follow up to show what was going on with Blaise and Colin while Draco and Ginny were doing their thing.  Hopefully I didn't make the boys too 'fruity'.  Yes, I'm making Blaise and Colin homosexual, but I'm trying to stay away from the stereotype, Queer Eye, gay guy.  Well I'm off.  I'm pretending to do a homework assignment, because my Grandmother won't stop nagging unless she thinks I'm doing homework.  So here I am and now I'm actually going to try and do homework.  Later rockers! ^_^**


	14. Breaking the Barriers

**Chapter 13: Breaking Down the Barriers**

----------------------------------------------

_She opened her eyes and was in a room she never saw before; it was large, elegant, and filled with many people she never saw before, most of them older people.  Except for one person, and man who looked to be around the six feet range, wearing an old-fashion, Victorian style uniform, was walking towards her.  She began to move away, but stopped when she heard a 'swooshing' sound.  Looking down, she saw her attire had completely changed.  It was a green and black Victorian dress.  The bodice was a bright emerald green color and held her tightly, to her pleasure, she finally looked like she had some cleavage for once in her life._

_While laughing inwardly to herself, she had forgotten about the man coming her way and by the time she had remembered he was already standing in front of her._

_Ginny looked confused, "Draco?"_

_Draco smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to another big room.  Ginny, too confused to respond, let Draco lead her wherever it was they were going, "Draco what is going on?  And why the bloody hell are we wearing these getups?"  Draco didn't respond and Ginny fell silent once more._

_Once they entered the secluded room Draco let go of Ginny's hand and locked the door, manually and with magic, he then turned to Ginny with an evil smirk on his face, "don't want interruptions now do we Pet?"_

_Now Ginny was really confused and she scoffed, "Draco, really what are you doing and what are we doing in this place, where's the beach house?"_

_Draco shook his head, "Pet, what are you talking about."  As he spoke he slowly walked his way over to her, almost with a cat-like grace.  As he walked towards her, Ginny stepped backwards till her back was pressed up against the wall, "Draco, please stop, you're freaking me out…"_

_But Draco didn't stop till his front was flushed up against hers', "What nonsense are you spouting Pet, is this one of your games again?"_

_Ginny felt Draco's hand slowly move under the bottom of her dress and up her thigh.  She tried to mouth her protest, but found no words, for that matter, no protest either._

_Ginny's reaction made Draco smirk once more, "Ah, there now, that's my Pet, a soft touch and you are all mine."  He then laughed in a very pompous manner._

_At hearing this Ginny wanted to knee the git in the nuts, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to, his touch was just so great.  Even more slowly his hand caressed her inner thigh teasing her and causing her to moan in pleasure and impatience._

_Draco then leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "It seems I have been away too long this time my Pet, I will make it up to you this instant."_

_His hand moved further up her inner thigh, and just as Ginny starting to anticipate what she was about to feel she…_

"GIN GIN wake up I'm hungry!!!"  Colin whined out.

Ginny shot straight up and looked around the room quick and then at herself, "It was a dream…"  She whispered to herself.

Colin cocked his head, "What was a dream?"

Ginny shook her head, "Just forget it."  She then remembered that Colin just woke her up from a more or less pleasant dream.  She pushed him off her bed, "Anyways what are you doing in here I could be naked damn it!"

Colin sat up after being pushed to the floor and shrugged, "So?  Not like I'd get anything out of it."

Ginny threw a pillow at him, "That isn't the point you jerk!  Now get out and let me get cleaned up and then I'll make you and the rest of you morons some breakfast."  She then retreated to her bathroom.

Colin left her room confused and looked at Draco and Blaise, who were also confused, "Don't ask me, but she'll come make breakfast as soon as she's clean."

Draco made a face, "Well tell her to hurry up, if I have to suffer because of you two waking me up early then so does she."

Colin shook his head, "Why don't you whine about it a little more Malfoy, maybe someone will start caring.

Blaise then laughed.

Colin looked at Blaise and gave him a quick smile, "Or maybe not."

Draco then flipped the both of them off, "Sod off the lot of you."

Once breakfast was eaten and everything was cleaned up, the four teens were sitting around the table staring at one another.

Draco let out a huff of air, "Well you two morons," meaning Colin and Blaise, "since you guys took it upon yourselves to wake me and the Weaselette what do you two want?"

Colin smiled, "Well the weather seems really nice today so I figured I'd get some pictures taken while the lighting is absolutely perfect."

Ginny sighed, "Can't you just enjoy something for once without taking pictures?"

Colin looked at her in mock shock, "So you're telling me to NOT take pictures, and miss the opportunity to snap shots of you in a bikini?  You're joking right?"

Ginny shook her head, "You are exasperating."

Colin smiled and then looked at Draco, "Don't you agree Draco?  Ginny's pretty sexy in a bikini, right?"

Draco head popped up and he looked back and forth between Colin and Ginny.  His eyes stayed on Ginny for a moment, she looked like she really wanted an answer.

_What am I suppose to say?_

_Hell yah!_

_No no no._

In true Malfoy fashion, Draco got up, "Creevey you know I hate muggle pictures, do whatever you want." And then he headed outside.

Blaise then looked at Ginny and the quick look of disappointment that crossed her face, "Hey, he's a git by nature, don't take offense."

Ginny got up and held her head up high, "Hmph, as if I give a shit what the bleach blonde ass thinks.  I hope he drowns." She then stormed off to her room and yelled, "Colin I'll be out in ten minutes."

Colin looked at Blaise, "That went well, correct?"

Blaise smirked, trying to hold in a laugh, "Yes Creevey, as well as getting bitten by a Hippogryff."  He rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully it can't get any worse between those two."  He then proceeded to go towards his room.

As he passed by Blaise, he felt something grab his wrist and pull him down; when he looked up he was looking into Blaise's eyes, and judging by the softness under his rear, he was also sitting on Blaise's lap. "You know Creevey, you should worry less about your best mate's love life and worry more about your own."

He made a face.

_Don't let him get to you._

_But he's so comfy and cuddly._

_…You're useless._

"Trust me Zabini, if there was any love life for me to worry about I would, now, well you please let me go."

"I'm afraid not until…" He trailed off and then lifted his hand to caress Colin's cheek.

Colin couldn't help it, he closed his eyes.  Against his better judgment he liked Blaise's touch.

Blaise smirked as he watched the younger boy's reaction, "So what was that about no love life Creevey?"  As he spoke his lips moved closer to Colin's.

Colin opened his eyes slightly and raised his hand to Blaise's cheek, "This isn't love you idiot."  He decided to 'test the water' and grazed his lips against Blaise's in the slightest of kisses.  He felt Blaise smirk.

_Damn it, he thinks he won doesn't he?  That ass._

_Well, he did win._

_Shut up!_

"Well, whatever this is, I can get used to it." Blaise then returned the small peck with one of his own.

"Enough with the little pecks Zabini, where's the trademark 'Zabini K'iss that is the talk all through Hogwarts?"

Blaise then smiled, "All you had to do was ask Creevey."  And with that Blaises's lips were over Colin's in the best kiss the young teen ever had.

Before the kiss could go any farther someone cleared they're throat rather loudly causing the two boys to break apart.

Colin turned beet red, "Um…ah…You ready for those pictures Gin Gin?"

Ginny thought the whole scene was kind of cute, but she continued to glare at Colin, "I'm ready, but I don't think you are."  She then pointed out the fact that Colin was still sitting on Blaise's lap.

Colin blushed even deeper, "Oh…um…yeah…"  Colin started getting up when Blaise's grip around his waist tightened, "We will finish this some other time Colin…" He whispered into the younger boy's ear before letting him go.

Colin just looked at him for a moment then got up, "Gin Gin just let me grab my camera and I'll meet you outside.  He then walked to his room.

As soon as he left Ginny smiled and giggled a little.

Blaise looked at her and raised a brow, "Well, well, well, it seems you really are a weasel.  Pretending to be mad at Creevey like that, if you had him on the verge of tears that would have been down right Slytherin of you."

Ginny shrugged, "He knows I'm joking. And speaking of making Colin cry," She walked over to Blaise and poked him in the chest, "if you ever make him cry I will make you pay dearly you get me Zabini?"  She raised a brow.

Blaise nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

Ginny smiled, "Good, I'm going out now."  She then grabbed her beach things and headed outside.

_What the hell are they doing in there?_

Draco had been on the beach for about twenty minutes now and no one else was out there yet.

_Those two gits better not be doing anything to Ginny._

He gave that thought a moment to process before he quickly got up to see if anything happened.

"Hey Ferret."  Ginny was now standing right in front of him smiling.  "I hope you don't mind, but since Colin wants to take pictures I decided to wear one of my own bathing suits, that uniform bit just doesn't look good on me."

Draco didn't even notice her new attire till she said something, but how could he have not noticed?  Her bikini was better than anything he could think of making her wear.

It was a white string bikini.  On the bottom right of the left cup was a pair of red shinny cherries with green stems.  The only other decoration on the bathing suit were the same cherries on the top right of her rear.

Draco looked her up and down.  When he was done with his assessment he looked her in the eye, "Yes, Weaslette, I suppose it is alright for you to wear that for today, but don't think you'll get this special treatment all the time."  He smirked.

Ginny smiled slightly, "Oh you know you like this suit you stupid git, deal with it."  She then laughed and ran over to Colin and Blaise as they came on the beach.

Draco watched as she ran off.

_She does look good.  And that suit is simple and adorable._

_Like her._

_Yeah, I mean, no… Shut up!_

The sun was setting now and Colin decided he wanted to take some pictures of Blaise on one of the cliffs further down the beach where the sun was hitting it just right.  Ginny giggled and nodded telling them she'd see them inside later she then headed to the water to catch a few waves.

As she made her way to the beach she saw Draco walking towards the house holding his board, "Hey Ferret, where you going?  You done surfing for today?"

Draco neared her, putting his board down, "Yes I am Weaselette, and I must say you missed some really nice waves today."

Ginny pouted, "Aww man, oh well, I'm going to do some surfing now if you wouldn't mind joining me."

Draco laughed slightly, "Pouting doesn't work on me, but since I can't resist the water,"

_Or her.___

_Shut up!_

"I guess I'll join you for a little bit."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Ferret, you're the best."  They both picked up they boards and headed to the water.

Once there Ginny put on her reef guard, "Um, Ferret, can you do me a favor?"

Draco sighed in mock frustration, "What is it now Weaslette?"

Ginny pointed to the string on the back of her shirt, "Can you zip me, I can't reach the string."

He walked over to her and zipped it up, "You really are useless sometimes you know that."  He then laughed making it evident that he wasn't trying to be malicious.

Ginny turned around to look at him the make a comment till she saw his face.

_He's…smiling…_

They stared at each other for a few moments, but then Ginny broke eye contact, "Better get surfing before the sun goes down."  She tried to move away, but Draco stopped her.  He laid a hand on her back, pushing her towards him.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Draco brought a finger to her lips, stopping her, "We can surf tomorrow Ginny, just for once, please, shut up."

She tried to speak once more, but it came out as a whisper, "You…you said my name." She then slowly closed her eyes, waiting for Draco to do whatever it was he was going to do.__

Draco removed his finger from her lips, "Yes, I did, it sounds rather nice."  Then his lips were on hers.  The kiss started out innocent enough, lips to lips, but Draco wanted more.  He darted his tongue out to lick Ginny's lips.

Ginny, being slightly embarrassed, opened her mouth tentatively.  Taking this as an invitation, Draco plunged his tongue into her mouth taking in everything of her that he could from this kiss.

Ginny let out a small moan; he's never kissed her like this before.  Wait, she'd never been kissed like this ever by anyone, it was amazing.

_Hehe__, he tastes like chocolate._

Another amazing feeling was that of his hand running up and down her back.  The feeling was so relaxing; she was putty in his hands.

Unfortunately, since they were human they had to break for air.

Ginny was as red as a stop sign, "Draco…" She couldn't think of anything other then, "…wow…"

Draco smiled again, "You're not to bad yourself Ginny."  He gave her a quick kiss on the lips again.

Ginny stared at him once more and then looked away, "Draco? I want to tell you something."

Draco raised a brow, he was expecting the worst.

_She probably has a thing for the Creevey kid._

He looked into her eyes, "What is it Weaslette?"

She looked away and started blushing again (did she ever stop? Hehe), "I…Well you see that is I…um…"

Draco was getting frustrated now, "Out with it!"

Ginny closed her eyes tightly, "I've been having dreams about you!" Then everything went silent.  Ginny looked up to see Draco's reaction and was surprised to see him…well…blushing? "Draco?"

Draco's lips were twitching when out of nowhere he busted out laughing.

Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears.

_He thought it was funny?  How could he?_

She turned away from him wanting to run away, but his arm was still around her.

Draco noticed the change in her mood and stopped laughing once he understood why she seemed so down all of a sudden, "Ginny, I wasn't laughing at you I promise."  He turned her towards him once more.  Her face went from 'on the verge of tears' to 'I'm going to murder you in your sleep'.  Draco then brought his hands up to her face, placing one on each of her cheeks, "I was laughing because I am relieved."

Ginny was now glaring, "What?!"

Draco sighed, "What I'm trying to say Ginny, it that I've been having dreams about you too, alright?  No need to get so uptight."

Before he knew what was happening he was being tackled by a 5'3" redhead, and was being bombarded with kisses.  When he was kissing satisfied he pushed her away slightly, "Better now I see."  Ginny giggled.

And like any good movie scene, they snogged each other soundly as the waves hit them and the sun set.

(On a near by cliff)

"Creevey, will you stop watching it's rude."

"Oh hush Zabini."

"I will not be quiet, besides," He snuck up behind Colin, wrapping his arms around him, "Wouldn't you rather be doing that then watching it?"

Colin turned towards him and smirked, "Depends on who I have to kiss."

Blaise looked to his left and then to his right, "Well I don't see anyone but me here."

Colin laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose you will do…For now."

And so, these two teens had themselves a good snogging, giving Ginny and Draco the privacy they deserve.

**YAY! I finally wrote a chapter, for those of you who stuck it out I hope you liked it.  I really am sorry for not writing sooner, but I couldn't get any good ideas for a long fcking time.  I would also like to thank Travis and Sean, cause they told me to hurry up and write something.  And also thanks to all of you who read this and like it and hopefully you will continue reading it.  Of course you may have grandkids by the time I get done with it, hehe just kidding…Maybe.**

**Lastly I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes.  I don't have a beta and I try to do it myself, but apparently I miss things so I just wanna say I am sorry and I will try harder to catch all the mistakes.**

**Till next time,**

**Dru Sharpeye**


	15. Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the panties I'm wearing right now, (just kidding, the panties are mine I swear, ).

**Chapter 14**

**Surprise! Surprise!**

She was crying, her head on Colin's shoulder, like a child.

_Why does he have to leave?_

Colin stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Gin Gin, but I have to go home. Mum misses me something fierce." He lifted her head so she was now facing him, "Hey stop crying like an idiot I'll see you soon at school alright." He then leaned towards her left ear to whisper to her, "So cheer up and enjoy the rest of your time with Malfoy." He then smiled and winked at her.

Ginny blushed and then smacked his arm, "You're dirty Colin, you know that?"

Colin laughed.

A few feet away Draco was leaning/brooding on a pillar.

_That git Creevey, acting all cutesy with Ginny._

Blaise snuck up behind his friend, "You know mate if I was you I wouldn't worry so much."

Draco turned to him and just rolled his eyes, "What the hell are you on about now?"

Blaise smirked, "I wouldn't be getting jealous over little Creevey there. He only likes Virginia as a mate, nothing more." He laughed watching the other two talking when he saw Ginny blush and then looked back at Draco, who was now scowling, "He's just trying to egg you on Draco, don't fall for it."

Draco crossed his arms.

Blaise laughed and shook his head, "I'm going to go say good-bye to little Ginny-poo and then be on my way. Till later mate, seriously though, don't worry about Creevey, besides," he smirked, "the boy is mine and you know I'm an absolute brat when it comes to my boy." He then slapped his, wide-eyed, and very surprised, best mate on the back and walked over to Ginny and Colin suppressing a laugh.

"Um, Blaise, what's wrong with Draco?" She pointed towards Draco.

Blaise shook his head, "No worries Ginny, now then, little Colin and I must be boarding so thanks for everything."

Ginny raised her brow, "Me? I didn't do anything, besides, the place belongs to Draco."

Blaise then looked as her and smiled, "That is true, but because of your presences it was a lot more fun, not just for me, but for that git over there."

Ginny giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Stop it, how would I affect Draco? Other than drive him nuts."

Colin then spoke up, "If by 'drive him nuts' you mean snog him senseless, then yes, I would agree with you."

"Colin! Whose side are you on?"

"Speaking of snogging," Blaise interrupted, "little Colin and I have a plane to catch." He threw his arm around Colin's shoulders and started to walk away. Colin followed, but quickly remembered something, "Oh Blaise, wait one moment I forgot something." He then turned around and ran up to Draco, "Malfoy you better treat Ginny well in my absence, if you don't I'll kill you!" Colin then smiled, "That was a message from Ron I was suppose to give you, anyway, thanks for everything." He extended his hand to Draco.

Draco eyed him suspiciously for a moment, "You are welcome…I suppose." He shook Colin's hand when he felt something solid hit it.

_What the…_

He pulled his hand away quickly holding the object.

Colin smirked, "It may be useful to you. Besides, Blaise and I have a bet going, so don't disappoint me." He winked and ran back over to Ginny and Blaise, gave Ginny one more good-bye kiss, and then boarded the plane with Blaise.

Draco watched Colin run off before looking down at his closed hand.

_Please don't be what I think it is._

He slowly opened his palm and what he saw surprised him.

_A note?_

He quickly unfolded it and read, "Ginny's birthday is in two days. Just thought you'd like to know. – Colin"

"What do you have there Draco?"

Draco crumpled up the paper really fast and tossed it in a near by trashcan, "Don't worry about it, come on." He quickly grabbed Ginny's hand and headed towards the exit.

Next Day

It was noon and he was woken up once again by the un-Merliny sound that was Ginny singing.

_You know you like it, give it up. She has a nice voice._

_Oh shut it._

_Not to mention a nice body._

_Um… Ok I agree with you there._

Draco shook his head, "I really need to stop talking to myself so much." He got up slowly searching around the room for some shorts, "Where are my pants?" He kept searching till something dawned on him.

_Weaslette_

Walking out onto the landing, he saw the full show in front of him.

Ginny didn't notice Draco staring at her as she danced around making an omelet for lunch.

_At least she is using headphones this time. _Draco thought.

Ginny was in the kitchen listening to _"Beautiful February"_ by Ritter and jumping up and down with periods of two-stepping in between (for those who have no idea what I'm talking about think about how kids dance around at punk, ska, and hardcore shoes). Unbeknownst to her Draco was making his way down the steps on a search for pants (trousers).

Not expecting the tap she got on the shoulder, Ginny jumped around and almost collided with a half naked Draco, she looked at him a bit confused when his lips were moving, but no sound was coming out.

Judging by Ginny's confused looked Draco figured that her music was too loud and raised his hands and took off her headphones, "Weaslette, what have you done with my pants? Not sniffing them hoping to put my smell to memory I hope." He smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "A) That is one disturbed thought, not to mention very very disgusting and B) Last time I checked Malfoy I was hired as _your _maid and a part of being a maid is to clean _your_ clothes, which usually includes pants." She then smiled with mock sweetness.

Draco laughed slightly at this and walked closer, "Is that so? Hmmm, what else must you do for _me_ since you are my maid?" Draco looked at Ginny with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Ginny had nowhere to go now; Draco had backed her up against the edge of the kitchen sink. She looked up at him, willing herself not to fall for his charms for the umpteenth time. "That's a stupid question Malfoy, I do chores, I clean, I cook, have you never had a maid before, I mean a pompous little git like you must be used to…" the rest was muffled when Draco lips came down and covered Ginny's.

It took Ginny a moment to recover, but when she did she pushed him away slightly, "Draco, stop…" she whispered out.

He was expecting her to yell at him, or to respond to his kiss. Anything, but not this timid attitude, "Weaslette is something wrong?" He sounded sort of serious.

Ginny looked up at him for a moment and then just shook her head, "Forget it Malfoy, lunch is ready so sit down before it gets cold." She quickly smiled and slipped out of his grasp to get the table ready.

Things were pretty quiet for the rest of the afternoon. Ginny went to the market and when she asked Draco if he wanted to join her he just shrugged and said he felt like spending the day on the beach.

_Did I do something to upset him?_

Ginny thought to herself as she picked through the fresh veggies trying to think of something good to make for dinner just incase Draco was mad at her and hoping the meal would make him happy.

_Oh for Merlin's sake, I sound domesticated…ewwwwwwwww…_

She quickly put the veggies back and decided on take out.

He sat on the beach staring at the sunset over the ocean.

_What am I going to do, her birthday is tomorrow and I have nothing for her._

_What are you saying, she doesn't deserve anything, stupid little weasel…_

_Oh give it up already; you are at the least attracted to her._

_Whatever this isn't helping._

He shook his head trying to clear it, "I must stop talking to myself, or I might really go crazy."

He grabbed his board and headed back inside. Since no one was around he stripped off his wetsuit figuring there was no point in getting the rest of the house wet.

_It would be fun to make the little weasel suffer though._

He laughed, "That would teach her."

"Teach who what?" Ginny asked from the doorway, bags in hands and looking a bit peeved off.

Draco turned towards her, not one to be caught off guard he said, "Who else would I be talking about, I meant you of course Weaslette." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen dropping the take out on the table, "There's dinner, I didn't feel like making anything so dig in." She then walked over to her room, "Also I'm taking tomorrow off, and I don't care what you do or say I'm taking it off, good night Malfoy." The last thing Draco heard was the sound of her door slamming.

Next Day (Ginny's Birthday)

Ginny woke up to an odd smell.

_What is that? It kinda smells like…burning.._

She shot up out of bed.

_BURNING!_

She ran out of her room "Call the firefighters! Call the medi-wizards! Call the…" She stopped short when she got to the kitchen and saw what had taken place.

There was a moment of silence…

Then Ginny fell to the ground laughing her arse off.

There he stood, Draco, defiant as ever, in the middle of the kitchen covered in flour, batter, and grease. The sausage was burning on the stove and there was smoke coming out of the oven, "It's all a part of my plan…really…"

Ginny stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sure Malfoy, now turn everything off before you start a fire. I'll go grab my wand so we can clean this up."

"Weaslette I don't need your help, just leave me alone." He looked at her for a moment and then left to go get his wand. "I especially not from a Weasley…" He winced inwardly knowing instantly that that was the wrong thing to say, but when a Malfoy's pride is hurt things go awry.

Ginny was now fuming, "Fine then! Fuck you too Draco Malfoy!" She ran back into her room and slammed the door once more. If it wasn't for the fact it was her birthday, this probably wouldn't have bothered her as much, but it was her birthday.

_Happy bloody birthday to me…_

She sighed and stared at the picture she was now holding in her hands.

_I wish I was home… Stupid Malfoy, ruining my one happy day…_

_Nice one Draco, you tired making her breakfast and you manage to piss her off in the worst of ways._

_I have to agree, you totally screwed that up._

He screamed, "Ah! What the hell do I do now?" He was trying to think of a plan when he heard music coming for downstairs, to be more precise, Ginny's room. She had played this song once before, she called is her 'really sad song'. Now he really felt like an ass.

_I need to make this up to her._

She was planning on having a great birthday, when she woke up and found Draco in the kitchen she thought that he was trying to make them breakfast.

_Boy was I totally wrong, besides why would he make me anything, he defiantly hates me! _

She turned her stereo on and played the song she only played when she was really sad. "Play Crack the Sky" by Brand New. She blasted it trying to go off in her own world and she cried silently.

He was standing in front of her door trying to figure out what to say to her.

_Don't screw up this time Draco! This plan has to work!_

He knocked as hard as he could and she still didn't answer. He then started yelling her name, still no answer.

_Fuck this._

He pulled out his wand and used the unlocking charm on the door before pushing it open violently.

"GET OUT!" Ginny screamed at Draco, with tears in her eyes.

"NO! I have something to say." Draco stared her down.

Ginny stood up and walked over to him, her hand balled up into a fist ready to hit him, "I hate you get out of my room right now Draco or I swear I'll punch you!" She went to swing, but he caught her fist.

"…I did it for you, ok!"

Ginny blinked a few times, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"I was trying to make you breakfast, and I suck at cooking! You laughed at me so I got pissed, ok? You happy now! You got a Malfoy to apologize; of course that probably means nothing to a Weasley… Forget it, happy bloody birthday…" He slowly let go of her hand and walked out of her room, unbeknownst to Ginny, with a smirk on his face.

Ginny stood stunned, "… You were making me… My birthday… for me?" Draco didn't respond, he just kept walking outside. "Draco wait, please." She ran after him and stopped on the deck taking in what was going on.

There was a huge bonfire on the beach, with a nice sized blanket in front of it. On top of that was an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses next to it.

Ginny was in such shock that she didn't hear Draco coming to stand by her, "I can't cook, and I'm sorry…" He looked down at her trying to gauge her reaction.

Ginny looked up and him and smiled slightly, "I'm still pissed at you…but thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Draco smirked, "I tried to cook for you and then do this and all I get is a bloody peck? I mean Weaslette I know what I said before was wrong, but to only get a peck. Malfoy's don't do 'pecks' on the cheeks."

Ginny smirked back, "What are you going to do about it, hmm?" She laughed.

With the speed of a cat Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her close to him and leaning his forehead against hers, "Take matters into my own hands." He then closed the gap between them and kissed her gently on the lips.

On the inside Ginny was smiling, but on the outside her mouth was busy with other things. She opened her mouth to Draco's when he tongue asked entrance to deepen the kiss.

Before things went any farther Draco surprised Ginny by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her over to the bonfire, "Happy Birthday Ginny". Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much Draco." Once he placed her down on the blanket he continued to kiss her deeply.

Draco's hand slowly worked its way under Ginny's shirt when he felt something pinch his arm hard, "Ouch! Bloody hell Ginny, a simple 'stop' would have sufficed."

"It wasn't me Draco, it was that owl," she pointed to the owl now standing on the blanket holding out its leg to Draco. "Who the hell would owl me now?" He grabbed the note and the owl flew away. Draco sat up and opened the note, "Who's it from Draco?" Ginny asked.

Draco scanned the note before answering. Ginny noticed that as he seemed be become more and more frustrated as he read it. Ginny reached her hand out to touch him, but he pulled away. He then threw the note on the ground and looked at Ginny, "Those gits we call friends really know how to piss me off you know that? They are disgraces to the wizarding world… Even more than mudbloods…"

Ginny glared at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, it slipped."

Ginny looked away from Draco and picked up the note. Now if an outsider was watching this they would have thought that Ginny was reading a totally different letter gauged on her reaction.

She tried to hold it in, but couldn't, "Dra..Dra…Drakey-poo… He calls you Drakey-poo!" She fell over onto her side unable to hold in the fit of laughter anymore."

"It's not funny!" Draco yelled at her.

Ginny wiped away the tears of laughter before responding, "Whatever you say _Drakey-poo_." She said, in an all too cutesy manner.

He growled, "Stop that I say!"

She looked at him, right in the eyes, "What if I don't want to _Drakey-poo_? It's my birthday I can do what I want."

He glared at her, "Oh, is that what you think? Well, you are still my maid and I say no using that ridiculous nickname in my presence, understood?"

Ginny nodded and almost began to giggle again, "Yes Master _Drakey-poo_."

"That's it!" And like a bat out of hell Draco had tackled Ginny and proceeded to tickle her till she surrendered.

"Draco…no…hahahahaha…stop…hahahaha..I'm sorry… I give up I promise…"

Draco stopped his assault, but didn't get up, "You really promise?" Ginny nodded and he nodded in return, "Good, now then how about a toast to the birthday girl?" He then proceeded to pour to glasses of champagne and hand her one, "Happy 17th birthday Weaslette." He held his glass up to hers and 'tinged' their glass together before they both took sips.

GInyn then put her glass down and smiled, "Thank you for this…" she paused and smirked, "_Drakey-poo_."

Draco opened his mouth to yell at her, but was cut off when her lips touched his. It didn't take very long for Draco to respond to her kiss. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up to run them through her surprisingly soft red hair.

Once Ginny knew that her kiss was accepted she relaxed and brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with the baby hairs on it.

When he felt her hands on his neck he pulled his lips away from hers slowly and leaned his head against her, "I wouldn't do that…" He said trying to control his voice.

Now Ginny looked confused, "Why?"

"Why? Are you serious?" He sighed for a minute, but then got an idea, "Ginny tell me how this makes you feel." Knowing that most girls had the same 'weak spots' he figured so did Ginny.

He brought his head down to her neck and kissed/licked the juncture just between the back of the ear and the neck.

Ginny let out a little moan, then turned beet red before pulling away.

Draco just smirked, "Yah, that's how I felt when you were touching my neck, so if you continued then Blaise and Colin would have won their little bet too soon." He then smiled letting her know he was joking.

Ginny just stared at him for a few more moments, before remembering what she read in the letter, "…would it be that bad… I mean to lose the bet?" She said in almost a whisper, feeling embarrassed.

Draco's eyes went wide. _Is she saying that…wait, so it's ok to… No this isn't right to do yet…_

Draco smirked, "I hate losing bets." He was joking around now, trying to relax the mood, "and besides, you know you aren't ready for that yet, hell, a few hours ago you were ready to kill me. Am I right?"

Ginny smiled and laughed a little. She was afraid at first that he was saying no because he didn't want her, but know she understood that he just didn't want to hurt her.

_Draco's being nice…It's creepy_

Ginny looked at Draco once more, "Can we still snog atleast?"

Draco laughed a little and then nodded, "Anything for the birthday girl."

Draco then leaned into Ginny and laid her down, with himself on top, and they proceeded to snog until the fire was nothing more than burnt out ash.

**I'm sorry, that's all I can say. This took me so long because A) I was lazy ALL summer, B) Once school started I had lots of class work and an internship to go to 3 days a week, C) When I didn't have class or work I was lazy again and didn't do anything, D) Lastly, last minute I changed the ending because originally it ended on a kinda sad note, but then I decided that sucked, so I changed it so that took a little bit.**

**I'm not promising another update anytime soon, but I will try. First, I have to think up a plot for the next chapter and then I'll work from there. The story will be ending in a few more chapters so yah. As always please leave reviews, criticism is welcomed, but "that sucked" is not criticism, that's just rude and I won't tolerate it. You CAN yell at me for taking so long because I deserve that, hehe **

**Peace out, till next time!**


End file.
